Ich bin
by Torendor
Summary: Was wäre wenn zu Beginn der vierten Staffel nicht Sevens menschlicher Körper wiederhergestellt wurde, sondern ihre anorganischen Komponenten? Begleite die Voyagercrew auf einer Reise durch die menschliche Psyche und sozial kritischen Situationen. (Angst/Drama/Romance/Philosophical/Hurt/Comfort/Femslash)
1. Schlafend schaurige Schönheit

Die Geschichte beginnt mit dem Ende der Folge "Scorpion (4x01)", jedoch vergibt Captain Janeway ihrem ersten Offizier nicht so einfach für die Missachtung der Befehle. Die Anspannung die man innerhalb dieser Folge mehrfach spürt bleibt bestehen. Seven of Nine liegt in kritischen Zustand auf der Krankenstation und das EMH arbeitet beständig an der Stabilisierung seiner Patientin.

* * *

 **U.S.S. Voyager, Beta Schicht, January 2. 2374**

"Doktor an Janeway." Die Stimme des Emergency Medical Hologramms füllt den Bereitschaftsraum des Captains.

"Janeway hier." Während Kathryn antwortet legt sie bereits sowohl ihre Tasse Kaffe als auch das Datapad das sie die letzten Minuten studiert hat auf ihren Tisch und steht auf. Auf dem Pad sieht man das Bild einer jungen Annika Hansen und der Captain ist sich sicher das der Doktor sie genau wegen dieser Patientin kontaktiert hat.

"Ich habe wie besprochen damit begonnen die Borg Komponenten zu entfernen, allerdings gibt es Komplikationen, ich denke es wäre besser wenn sie sofort zur Krankenstation kommen." Kathryn rückt zackig ihre Uniform gerade und schreitet in Richtung Brücke. "Verstanden, ich bin auf dem Weg."

Der Doktor hatte ihr nach der Trennung der Drone vom Kollektiv zwei mögliche Behandlungsmethoden vorgeschlagen, die vom Captain bevorzugte Methode scheint nun nicht mehr Erfolgversprechend zu sein. Dies war frustrierend genug, keine Wahl zu haben war eine Situation in der sich Kathryn niemals gerne befand, doch dazu kommt noch die Anspannung der letzten Tage und der Konflikt mit Commander Chakotey. _'Und jetzt muss ich mit ansehen wie der Doktor dafür sorgt das dieses arme Kind wieder in den Körper einer Drone gezwungen wird, anstatt einen menschlichen Körper zu bekommen.'_ Frustation nagt an ihr, Müdigkeit und Wut ebenfalls, doch sie ist nicht umsonst eine Janeway. Eine Frau die es geschafft hat den Borg so viel abzuverlangen wird ja wohl in der Lage sein auch diese Situation zu meistern. Sie nickt zuversichtlich zu sich selbst und betritt den Turbolift. "Krankenstation" Sagt sie barsch und sammelt auf der kurzen Fahrt ihre Gedanken. _'Wenn wir es nun mit dem Körper eine Drone zu tun haben anstatt eines Menschen wird die Situation wesentlich komplexer als sie zuvor schon war, sie wird ständiger Bewachung bedürfen .. was nicht gerade förderlich ist darin das sie sich bei uns wohl genug fühlt um ihre menschliche Seite zu erforschen. Ganz davon abgesehen wie die Crew auf sie reagieren wird.. ugh. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit, erst einmal müssen wir dafür sorgen das sie stabilisiert wird._ '

Die Tür des Turbolifts öffnet sich und Kathryn geht schnellen Schrittes in die nahegelegene Krankenstation. Als sie diese betritt sieht sie die Ocampa Kes mit einem Stück Borgpanzer auf einem Tablett vor sich in einem Nebenraum verschwinden, dich gefolgt von Sicherheitschef Tuvok der knapp in Richtung des Captains nickt bevor auch er das Nebenzimmer betritt.

Auf einem Medbett in der Mitte des Raumes liegt Seven of Nine. _Annika Hansen.'_ Verbessert sich Kathryn als sie sich dabei ertappt die Borgdesignation der jungen Frau in ihren Gedanken zu benutzen. _'Ihr Gesicht wirkt von hier aus schon fast menschlich, jetzt wo ein Teil ihrer Gesichtspanzerung entfernt wurde. Was zum Teufel ist bloß schief gelaufen das wir nicht weiter dafür sorgen können das sie menschlich wird?'_ "Bericht."

"Ah Captain." Der Doktor blickt auf und spricht sie mit ernster Stimme an. "Wie ich bereits erwähnte bin ich nicht in der Lage mit dem vorgesehen Plan fortzufahren, im Gegenteil, ich musste sogar ihr Immunsystem unterdrücken um weitere Degradierung zu verhindern. Sie ist für den Moment stabil aber wenn wir die Schäden an ihren Implantaten nicht schnell beheben können wird auch dies keine langfristige Lösung sein. Ich benötige die Unterstützung von Miss Torres in diesem Unterfangen doch diese hat sich bisher geweigert meinem Ersuchen nachzukommen."

Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend lässt Kathryn die Information kurz auf sich wirken. Es war wie sie vermutet hatte, Miss Hansens einzige Möglichkeit zu überleben ist nun ihren mechanischen Körper zu reparieren anstatt ihren menschlichen zu heilen. Das B'Elanna sich geweigert hat ist nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn auch enttäuschend. "Janeway an Torres."

"Torres hier." Kommt eine seufzende Antwort, vermutlich bereits erwartend was nun kommen würde.

"Melden sie sich auf der Krankenstation. Janeway out." Den Blick wieder auf das Hologramm richtend fährt Kathryn fort. "Wie kann ich ihnen weiter helfen?"

"Mit Verlaub wäre es am hilfreichsten wenn Kes und mir weniger Füße im Weg stehen würden." Er nickt in Richtung des Sicherheitsteams das in dem Raum verstreut steht, jedes Mitglied mit mindestens einem Handphaser bewaffnet, zwei von ihnen sogar mit einem Gewehr. Natürlich standen sie nicht wirklich im Weg, aber sie waren dennoch eine ungewollte Ablenkung für den Doktor und seine Assistentin.

"Das wird nicht möglich sein, es wäre zu gefährlich Miss Hansen unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen. Insbesondere wenn man bedenkt das sie vor kurzem das gesamte Schiff handlungsunfähig gemacht hat." Ihre Augen blicken durchdringend zu ihrem medizinischen Offizier. Es ist wichtig das er versteht das es sich hier nicht einfach nur um eine Patientin handelt sondern um ein Wesen das im Alleingang das gesamte Schiff samt Crew vernichten könnte.

"Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie noch Teil des Borgkollektivs, sie können sie dafür wohl kaum zur Verantwortung ziehen, zumal sie dies auch nicht bei der Gruppe von Borg getan haben die Mister Chakotey vor kurzem entdeckt hat." Kathryn brauchte zu diesem Moment wirklich nicht die Erinnerung an das neue Kollektiv das sich quasi unter ihren Augen geformt hatte und Chakotey für ihre Zwecke missbrauchte. Ihre Augen verengen sich bedrohlich und machen dem Doktor deutlich das er zu weit gegangen war. Sein Gesicht nimmt schlagartig weichere Züge an als er fortfährt. "Sie ist nur ein Kind Captain, ein Kind das in einem Alptraum aus Fleisch und Metall aufwacht nachdem es Jahrzehnte Grauen und Untaten bar jeglicher Vorstellungskraft begangen hat. Es würde mich nicht wundern wenn ihre erste Handlung darin bestehen würde sich das Leben zu nehmen." Er 'atmet' schwer aus und blickt hinunter zu der komatösen Gestalt von Seven of Nine. "Sie stellt absolut keine Gefahr dar, sie bedarf unseres Mitgefühls nicht unserer Paranoia."

Kathryn war nicht überzeugt. Sie hatte schon vieles erlebt in ihrem Leben, welches wesentlich länger war als das des Doktors. Menschen waren zu vielen Dingen in der Lage wenn sie an der Klippe standen, alles verliert an Bedeutung und alles kann passieren. Nur haben solche Menschen normalerweise nicht die Kraft Stahl zu verbiegen und den Intellekt die besten Computer der Sternenflotte zu hacken. _'Nein, ich kann es nicht riskieren.'_

"Es tut mir leid Doktor.." Sie zögert kurz und legt in einer ungewohnten Geste dem Hologramm ihre Hand auf den Unterarm. "Wirklich .. ich verstehe was sie sagen und bin froh darüber das sie sich so sehr für Miss Hansen einsetzen, sie wird einen Freund wie sie gebrauchen können wenn sie die Operation überlebt. Ich muss allerdings vor allem anderen an meine Crew und mein Schiff denken, nicht an eine einzelne Person. Das Sicherheitsteam bleibt bestehen bis wir sicher sein können das sie keine Gefahr für sich oder andere darstellt." Das Hologramm nickt sachte und macht sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Kes betritt gerade wieder den Raum als Kathryns Worte ausklingen, sie blickt verwirrt zwischen dem Doktor und dem Captain hin und her, verkneift sich aber einen Kommentar. Sie ist sich sicher das ihr Freund auch ihre Meinung vertrat was die Patientin anging. Es war so schmerzhaft darüber nachzudenken was hier geschah. Kes schüttelt ihren Kopf und streicht eine lose lange Strähne blondes Haar nach hinten. Sie fühlte so viel in letzter Zeit, alles war klarer, intensiver und einfach .. mehr. Ihr Blick fällt auf Seven of Nine und auf einmal spürt sie alles was in dieser Hülle vor ihr lag. Es droht sie zu überforden, aber sie findet schnell wieder die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle. _'Ich werde alles tun was ich kann um ihr zu helfen, sie hat so viel erlitten, so viel durchgemacht, es wird Zeit das sie die andere seite des Lebens entdeckt.'_ Schwört die Ocampa still zu sich.

Nachdem der Doktor wieder an seine Patientin herantrat und mit Kes besprach was weiter zu tun sei zog sich Kathryn ein wenig zurück und steht nun still Wache über die kleine Gruppe. Sie sieht mit an wie diverses Werkzeug und mechanische Komponenten den Platz zwischen dermalen Pflastern und synthetischer Haut füllt. Ihr Kiefer bewegt sich still und langsam hin und her während sie hofft das dies die richtige Weg ist. Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres betritt nur wenige Minuten nach ihrem Gespräch die Krankenstation und stellt sich gerade vor den Captain. Kathryn schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf und deutet dann in Richtung des Medbetts. Die halbe Klingonin setzt an zu protestieren, besinnt sich dann allerdings eines besseren als sie sieht wie ausgelaugt und ernst Captain Janeway an ihr vorbei zu der Borg blickt.

Leise vor sich hin fluchend macht sie sich an die Arbeit und analysiert die vom Doktor erläuterten Probleme bei der Reparatur der Komponenten. Es würde viele angespannte Stunden folgen in der sie alles in ihrer Macht tat um ein Wesen am Leben zu erhalten das für den Tod von Milliarden verantwortlich war. Die Belastung war groß und sie war mehrmals versucht ihre Befehle zu ignorieren oder indirekt dafür zu sorgen das die Drone sterben würde .. aber sie wusste das weder der Captain noch die Mitglieder der Krankenstation ihr jemals verzeihen würden. So unterdrückt sie abermals ihre klingonische Wut und widmet sich ganz dieser Aufgabe, so unmenschlich und töricht sie auch wirkte.

Dunkle Stille erfüllt alles sein. Stille .. ein so fremdes Konzept, es gab immer Informationen, immer Stimmen die dirigierten, so viele Stimme verschmolzen mit ihrer eigenen. Eine Symphonie aus Harmonie und Effektivität, eine Symphonie die nicht langsam beruhigend abgeklungen war sondern abrupt .. endgültig.

Gedanken fliegen hektisch durch die Dunkelheit, die Situatin wird analysiert, Taktiken geplant, Prioritätenlisten angelegt. Egal was kommen würde wenn sich die Dunkelheit legt diese Drone würde bereit sein ihren Weg zurück zum Kollektiv zu finden und unterwegs so viel Schaden anrichten wie möglich. Die Planung hätte binnen Sekunden abgeschlossen sein sollen doch es gibt .. Irritationen. Der Körper scheint verändert zu werden, sie befand sich vermutlich mitten in einer Operation.. zu welchem Zweck? Wurde sie auseinander genommen um besser studiert zu werden. Wut blitz rot durch die Dunkelheit, Kraft spürt mit dem Gefühl durch ihr sein, doch nicht nur Kraft auch sofort eine weitere Irritation. Es hätte keine Wut geben dürfen, Wut war ein primitives Motivationsmittel für Tiere. Was genau wurde ihrem Körper angetan? Bestürtzt stellt das Bewusstsein träge fest das ihre organischen Komponenten aktiver waren als sie hätten sein dürfen. Weitere Gefühle mischen sich ungewollt, ungefragt und unbequem in die rot durchzogene Dunkelheit. Sie bilden ein Chaos aus Verwirrung und Hoffnungslosigkeit, doch es hat nicht lange bestand.

Die Schwärze kehrt zurück und mit ihr Ordnung und Fokus.. und eine Stimme. *Du bist nicht allein.* Hallt es beruhigend durch das Nichts. Die Stimme war samtweich und auch wenn es befremdlich ist nur eine Stimme zu hören anstatt eines ganzen Chors hilft es dem Bewusstsein sich zu konzentrieren. *Wir stellen deinen Körper so gut es geht wieder her, der Versuch deine organischen Komponenten zu reaktivieren ist fehlgeschlagen nun reparieren wir deine anorganischen.*

"Wer bist du?" Formt sich eine neue Stimme, die eines kleinen längst vergessenen Mädchens und das Bewusstsein das so verzweifelt versucht zu verstehen was mit sich geschiet erkennt das es seine eigene Stimme ist. *Ich bin Kes, ich werde dich hier nicht allein lassen, außer du wünscht es.* Antwortet es weich und hallend.

So viel war falsch an diesem Satz, er implizierte das Bedürfniss nach Geborgenheit und Schutz. Er suggerierte ein Indivium das dies fühlt und das demetsprechend schwach war. "Ich bin nicht schwach!" Schreit eine neue Stimme, sie klang selbstbewusst, bestimmend, unfehlbar und doch stolpert sie. "Ich bin .. ich.."

* * *

 **Einige Stunden später in der Kantine**

"Es war absolut widerwärtig. Nicht nur das ich verdrehte Borgtechnologie die ich übrigens die gesamte Alphaschicht über aus dem Maschinenraum entfernen musste jetzt in einen menschliche Körper stopfen musste sondern auch die Tatsache das ich all das tun musste um jemanden zu retten der kurz zuvor uns alle töten wollte." Frustriert spießt sie mit ihrer Gabel ein Stück Fleisch auf das kurz darauf in ihrem Mund verschwindet. Noch kauend fährt sie fort zu reden und deutet drohend mit der Gabel auf die anderen Crewmitglieder an ihrem Tisch, namentlich Harry Kim und Tom Parris. "Ich habe keine Ahnung was der Captain sich dabei gedacht hat, aber anscheinend sind Kes und der Doktor der selben Meinung."

Harry blickt ein wenig verlegen in Richtung der aufgebrachten Klingonin, als er die Gabel drohend vor sich hin und her fuchteln sieht besinnt er sich allerdings eines besseren seine Meinung kund zu tun. Tom hingegen lächelt beschwichtigend. "Lass es gut sein B'lanna, wie wärs mit einer Runde Velocity um den Stress abzubauen? Wir könnten auch die Disc so umprogrammieren das ein Gesicht vom Captain darauf abgebildet ist." Grinsend blickt er sich kurz um nur um sicherzustellen das kein anderer Offizier anwesend ist der ihn überhört haben könnte.

"Heh.. ja das hätte was." Sie spießt grinsend das nächste Stück Fleisch auf erinnert sich dann allerdings daran warum Tom sie einladen wollte. Er hatte die letzten Wochen immer wieder Avancen in ihre Richtung gemacht und auch wenn es schmeichelhaft war hatte B'Elanna ehrlich gesagt wenig interesse an dem blonden Energiebündel. Nicht das etwas .. Aktivität .. ganz nett wäre zur Abwechselung, doch würde Tom nach jedem solcher Treffen vermutlich der gesamten Crew gegenüber hinausposaunen das er die wilde Klingonin gezähmt hätte oder etwas ähnlich lächerliches. _'Darauf kann ich verzichten, doch wie komm ich am besten raus aus der Sache? Es wird langsam etwas lästig und Tom scheint keinerlei Anzeichen zu zeigen in naher Zukunft damit aufzuhören.'_

Weit weniger energisch als zuvor wandert ein weiteres Stück Fleisch in ihren Mund und sie murmelt etwas vage ablehnend klingendes in Richtung Tom. Dieser zuckt mit den Schultern und verabschiedet sich in Richtung eines anderen Tisches an dem zufälligerweise gerade zwei junge Damen Platz genommen haben. Augenrollend steht Harry ebenfalls auf und folgt dem Beispiel seines Freundes. "Bis später B'Lanna."

Etwas irritiert über den abrupten Wandel der Situation verengt die Klingonin die Augen als sie sieht wie Tom schamlos mit einer der jungen Damen flirtet. _'So viel dazu, eben noch ein schwanzwedelnder Schoßhund und nun wieder ein läufiger Rüde. Ugh.. jetzt bin ich sauer auf ihn weil er nicht mehr das tut für das ich eben noch auf ihn sauer war.'_ Kopfschüttelnd blickt sie hinunter auf ihren Teller. Die Fleischstücke waren versunken in einer weißen Sahnesoße und B'lanna war drauf und dran sich das nächste Stück herauszupicken als die Farbe der Sauce sich ein klitzekleines bisschen verändert und eine eher gräuliche Färbung annimmt. [i]'Wie ..'[/i] angewidert wirft sie ihre Gabel fort und sorgt dafür das die Gespräche in der Kantine mit einem Schlag zum erliegen kommen. Beschämend vor sich hin murmelnd stampft sie in Richtung Ausgang, die Erinnerung an die Borg war einfach zu viel für sie gewesen. _'Es hat verdammt noch mal einen guten Grund warum ich lieber einen Hydrospanner und nicht ein Hypospray schwinge! Verfluchter Doctor, verfluchte Janeway und dreimal verfluchte Borgdrone!'_ Ihr Weg führt sie zu Holodeck 1 wo ein gewisses Holodeckprogramm abgespeichert war das sie schon zu lange ignoriert hatte. Die Tür öffnet sich und heiße staubige Luft weht ihr zusammen mit klingonischen Schlachtrufen entgegen.

 **Krankenstation, Gamma Schicht**

"Ich muss darauf bestehen das sie sich ausruhen Kes, die Patientin ist längst stabilisiert." Sagt der Doktor mit weicher Stimme und besorgtem Gesicht. B'Elanna war vor knapp zwei Stunden aus der Krankenstation gestürmt sobald es abzusehen war das ihre Fähigkeiten nicht mehr benötigt und die Borg stabil war. Kes jedoch hatte sich auch nach Abschluss der letzten Geweberegenerationen geweigert von der Seite der Drone zu weichen. Zuerst hatte das Hologramm es für ein übertriebenes Pflichgefühl gehalten doch nun war es sich nicht mehr sicher, ihre Augen blickten immer wieder ins nichts und ihre Lippen bewegten sich ohne einen Ton hervor zu bringen. _'Eventuell eine Schockreaktion? Oder hat dies etwas mit ihren Fähigkeiten zu tun .._ ' Näher an die Ocampa tretend versucht er es erneut. "Kes?"

Ihre Lippen bewegen sich erneut, sie formen Wörter die der Doktor dank seiner Datenbank leicht entziffern kann. _'Wer bist du?'_. Die photonischen Augenbrauen zusammenziehend betrachtet er seine Kollegin genauer. Ihre Augen blicken zwar starr vor sich doch ihr Kopf war leicht geneigt in Richtung der Patientin, die Hand in einer beruhigenden Geste auf dem kalten Metall der schwarzen Panzerung von Sevens Arm. _'Sie kommuniziert mit ihr! Faszinierend!'_ Hektisch fischt er nach dem nächstgelegenen Trikorder und scannt die beiden.

Seinen Namen bereits auf einer Quadrantenweit bekannten wissenschaftlichen Publikation sehend lächelt der Doktor während er alle aufgenommenen Werte direkt in seiner Datenbank abspeichert und erste Anwendungstheorien erstellt. "Ich!" Hallt es plötzlich durch die stille Krankenstation und seine Patientin beginnt sich zu bewegen. Der Doktor tauscht in einer flinken Handbewegung seinen medizinischen Trikorder gegen ein Hypospray und narkotisieren sie ehe es ihr geling die Wunden wieder aufzureißen.

"Doktor?" Fragt Kes als sie müde die Augen aufschlägt und die hektische Bewegung vor sich warnimmt. "Die Patientin hat kurzfristig das Bewustsein wiedererlangt, allerdings kann ich mir nicht erklären wie." Antworter der Doktor und greift erneut zum Tricorder. Die Ocampa hadert kurz mit sich schließt dann aber wieder die Augen. "Ich werde mich um sie kümmern."

* * *

 **Privates Logbuch, Kathryn Janeway:**

 **Mir wurde gerade berichtet das Miss Hansen stabilisiert wurde. Sie wird die nächsten Tage unter Beobachtung gehalten und sobald ihr Zustand es ermöglicht nach Cargo Bay 2 transportiert um dort an einen der verbleibenden Alcoven angeschlossen zu werden. Es gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht die Borgtechnologie dort aktiv zu halten, aber meine Crew hat mir mehrfach versichert das das Subdeck bestens gesichert ist und nur minimale Energiezufuhr erhält. Der erste Kontakt mit der ehemaligen Drone Seven of Nine wird den Ausschlag geben wie wir weiter vorgehen werden. Sollte sie sich als gefährlich herausstellen werden wir .. ...**

"Log Pausieren".

Sich die Augen reibend geht Kathryn in ihrer Kabine auf und ab. _'Ja.. was werden wir dann.. sie töten? Ausgeschloßen. Sie aussetzen? Zu gefährlich, sowohl für sie als auch für uns. Die Borg würden und zu schnell finden und die Drone würde in ihrem kritischen Zustand nicht lange überleben.'_

"Computer, letzten Satz aus Logeintrag löschen und log fortführen." Ein bestätigendes Biepen ertönt.

 **Es beschämt mich zu sagen das ich nicht weiß wie wir uns verhalten werden sollte sich herausstellen das sie eine Gefahr für das Schiff darstellt. Zu vieles liegt in letzter Zeit nicht mehr in meinen Händen, ich werde nicht zulassen das dies so weiter geht. Chakotey wird Konsequenzen tragen müssen für seine Befehlsverweigerung. B'Elannas Vehlverhalten wird nicht länger geduldet werden, sie beschämt ihren Posten als Chief Engineer mit ihrem Temperament. Und was Seven of Nine.. oder Annika Hansen betrifft werde ich ebenfalls hart durchgreifen müssen wenn es die Situation verlangt.**

"Log Ende."


	2. Das erste Licht

**Captain Janesways Quartier, Gamma Schicht, 2 Tage später, January 4. 2374**

Gähnend greift Kathryn zum nächsten Pad. Es war schon deutlich zu spät, doch sie wollte diese letzten Berichte noch durchgehen. Morgen würden Kes, B'Elanna, ein Sicherheitsteam und sie die Borg Drone in Cargo Bay 2 aktivieren. Dieser Moment würde vieles entscheiden, nicht nur das Leben dieser einen Drone sondern auch die technologische Entwicklung der Voyager. _'Wie viele Jahre wir wohl sparen werden wenn sie mit uns zusammen daran arbeitet Borgtechnologie in unser Schiff zu integrieren?'_ Doch genauso gut könnte die Aktivierung der Drone zu einem Desaster führen wenn diese sich trotz der vorgenommenen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen befreit. Seufzend widmet sich Kathryn dem Datapad.

 **Bericht**

 **von: Doktor, der an: Captain, Janeway**

 **Betreff: Medizinische Analyse der Patientin Annika Hansen**

 **Inhalt:**

 **Die Patientin ist weiterhin stabil und wurde bereits zur Regeneration in die Cargo Bay 2 transferiert. Ihr Immunsystem wird stark unterdrückt um Abstoßung der Borgkomponenten zu verhindern. Die Funktion des organischen Immunsystems wird von einer Mischung aus Naniteninteraktion und automatischer Injektionen übernommen.**

 **Der Hormonhaushalt wird ebenfalls stark unterdrückt wodurch Emotionen jeglicher Art nicht auftreten sollten (kann jedoch in geringem Maß nicht ausgeschlossen werden). Normalerweise würde dies bei Humanoiden zu kompletter Inaktivität führen da der Antrieb fehlt irgend etwas zu tun, bei der Patientin hingegen regeln ihre Kortikalen Implantate diese Funktionen wodurch keine Beeinträchtigung stattfindet.**

 **Blutzirkulation ist vorhanden aber langsamer da Herzfunktionen auf ein minimum reduziert sind. Sollten Blutungen auftreten gerinnen diese jedoch schnell dank der erhöhten Viscosität. Ein weiterer Nebeneffekt besteht in der nekrotisch wirkenden Haut wie man sie von den Borg gewohnt ist.**

 **Nahrungsaufname ist in sehr geringem Maß nötig, kann jedoch über die Alcoven erfolgen. Die Geschmacksnerven der Patientin sind zurückgebildet wordurch reguläres Essen sowohl uninteressant als auch unnötig aufwendig in der Verdauung.**

 **Folgende Operation würde ich für die nähere Zukunft vorschlagen sollte die Patientin Teil der Crew werden:**

 **Anregung der Blutzirkulation im Gesichtsbereicht um wenigstens dort eine menschlichere Hautfarbe zu gewährleisten.**

 **Anregung des Haarwachstums, zum einen für eine bessere Asoziation mit der Crew, zum anderen würden so die semidermalen Schläuche weniger auffallen.**

 **Anregung der Pigmentbildung der Augen. Eine natürlichere Augenfarbe sollte förderlicher sein als ein Grauton den kein weiteres Schiffsmitglied besitzt.**

 **Entfernen unnötiger Panzerung zur Erhöhung der Mobilität.**

 **Mittelfristige Veränderungen:**

 **Konzipierung eines Biosuits der einer Uniform nachgebildet ist und Funktionen des Exoskeletts übernimmt.**

 **Mehrere craniale Eingriffe um semidermale Schläuche tiefer in das Schädelgewebe einzulassen. Hierdurch würde man die Schläuche nicht mehr sehen können.**

 **Sobald wir eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben eine Abstoßung der Implantate zu verhindern sollte sowohl die Blutzirkulation als auch die Hormonproduktion angeregt werden.**

 **All diese Eingriffe werde ich allerdings erst vorschlagen wenn seitens der Patientin ein Verlangen an den Tag tritt sich in diese Richtung zu verändern. Wir sollten sie ihr nicht aufdrängen Captain.**

 _'Der Doktor hat anscheinend viel Zeit investiert in dieses Projekt. Hier sind sogar Holoskizzen für den Biosuit und eine Abbildung wie ihr Körper nach allen vorgeschlagenen Operationen aussehen würde. Hmm das sieht mir ein wenig .. anrüchig aus, aber der Doktor wird wohl seine Gründe haben warum er den Anzug so konzipiert hat.'_ Ihre Augen fallen auf den nächsten Bericht und kaum hat sie die ersten Zeilen gelesen ziehen sich ihre Augenbrauen gereizt zusammen.

 **Bericht**

 **von: Torres, B'Elanna an: Captain, Janeway**

 **Betreff: Die Drone**

 **Inhalt:**

 **Ich muss noch einmal zum Ausdruck bringen wie sehr ich der Entscheidung wiederspreche diese Drone zu stabilisieren. Sie hat verdammt noch mal versucht das Schiff zu zerstören! Nur weil wir irgendwo eine Akte mit ihrem Namen haben und sie aussieht wie ein putziges kleines Mädchen heißt das noch lange nicht das dieses .. Ding.. in irgendeiner Form anders handeln wird als die Billiarden anderer Borg da draußen die nur eine Mission haben, uns alle zu vernichten!**

 **Nun aber zum eigentlichen Bericht. Die Drone Seven of Nine unterscheidet sich in mehrfacher Hinsicht von den Dronen denen wir bisher begegnet sind. Sie besitzt keinen Werkzeugarm sondern hat zwei funktionsfähige biologische Arme. Ihre cognitiven Fähigkeiten sind wesentlich höher weshalb sie vermutlich für die diplomatische Mission mit der Voyager ausgewählt wurde. Außerdem ist ihr Körperpanzer anders gestaltet, anstelle einer klobigen Rüstung bestitzt sie eine schwarze eng anliegend wirkende Panzerung die weiblich Züge aufweißt. Ich kann mir allerdings nicht ausmalen warum das für die Borg eine Relavanz hatte bei der Ausstattung der Drone, vielleicht war sie eine Art Aufklärungs oder Spionageeinheit die sich flüssiger Bewegen musste? Das würde den fehlenden Werkzeugarm ebenfalls erklären der bei solch einer Funktion im Weg stehen würde.**

 **Ein beunruhigendes Merkmal der Drone ist ihre Ähnlichkeit zu der sogenannten Borg Königin, gerade die halb unter der Haut verlaufende nach hinten gerichtete Schläuche. Dies war bei anderen weiblichen Borgdronen die ich in der Schiffsdatenbank analysiert habe nicht der Fall. Dies lässt viele mögliche Schlussfolgerungen zu .. so oder so hat diese Drone eine Sonderstellung innerhalb der Borg eingenommen und sollte somit in keinster weise unterschätzt werden.**

 **Wir haben die gesamte Gesichtspanzerung entfernt sowie ihr Okkular und dieses durch ein elektronisch unterstütztes organisches Auge ersetzt. Es hat annähernd die selben Funktionen wir ihr Okkular und ist optisch identisch zu ihrem natürlichem Auge. Der Doktor hatte kurzfristig über ein externes Unterstützungsmodul auf ihrer Augenbraue nachgedacht aber wir konnten dies einfacher lösen, wodurch die Drone zumindest im Gesicht fast aussieht wie ein Mensch.. naja wenn man ein haarloser Zombie ist vielleicht.**

 **Ein haarloser Zombie der körperlich (und möglicherweise intellektuell) jedem Crewmitglied überlegen ist. Dies beruht auf ihrem mechanisch verstärkten und genetisch gehärtetem Skelett sowie einer Muskelstruktur die ich bisher noch nicht komplett analysieren konnte. Es scheint sich hierbei um eine weitere hybridisierung von organischen und anorganischen Komponenten zu handeln. Der einzige Lichtblick was ihre körperlichen Attribute betrifft sind die ausgefallenen Schildsysteme. Sie ist zwar immer noch in der Lage einen Schild zu generieren, allerdigns ist dieser wesentlich schwächer und kann sich nicht mehr komplett einem Phaser anpassen. Wir sollten also in der Lage sein sie mit mehreren Salven in die Knie zu zwingen.. wenn wir solange überleben.**

 **Was die geistigen Fähigkeiten betrifft kann ich bisher nur wenig bestätigen, es gibt allerdings Anzeichen für ein Fotografisches Gedächtniss das unterstützt wird durch außerhalb des Gehirns liegenden Speichereinheiten. Ihre Gehirnfunktion werden verstärkt, und in manchen Fällen sogar ersetzt, durch bioneurale Schaltkreise ähnlich wie die des Schiffscomputer. Dies ist ein extremes Sicherheitsrisiko, da sie sich hiermit wesentlich einfacher in die Schiffssystem hacken kann.**

 **Alles in allem ist sie eine Tötungsmaschine die seinesgleichen sucht, die einzige Chance die wir hatten sie aufzuhalten war durch die Überlastung des Implantat das normalerweise den Kontakt zum Kollektiv sicherstellt, welches nun deaktiviert ist. Sollte dieses Ding weiterhin an Bord bleiben, empfehle ich sehr stark eine Art Killswitch einzubauen der eine ähnliche Funktion hat.**

 _'Hrmpf.. das schlimme ist das sie recht hat. Ich mag mir noch so viele Hoffnungen machen das sie uns helfen wird schneller nach Hause zu kommen, am Ende bleibt sie einfach ein sehr sehr großes Risiko. Für den Doktor ist seine Patientin jedoch genau dies .. seine Patientin, er würde niemals der Installation eines Killswitches zustimmen._ 'Sie zögert lange im halbunklen ihrer Kabine, doch letztens Endes sieht sie keine andere Wahl und betätigt ihren Kommunikator. "Janeway an Torres."

"Torres hier."

"Ich hoffe ich habe sie nicht geweckt, aber es gibt da etwas das getan werden müsste vor der nächsten Alphaschicht..."

* * *

 **Beginn der Alphaschicht, vor Cargo Bay 2, January 5. 2374**

Janeway, Kes und ein Sicherheitstrupp stehen vor dem Eingang zu Cargo Bay 2 und der Captain verdeutlicht noch einmal jedem Mitglied der Gruppe wie wichtig es ist das sich jeder ruhig verhält. "Unser Gast wird nicht riskieren jemanden von uns zu verletzen, das wäre selbst für einen Borg in dieser Situation eine unlogische Handlung und sie ist kein Teil des Borgkollektivs mehr." Sie blickt bei ihren letzten Worten noch einmal eindringlich in die Gesichter ihrer Männer. Nachdem sie sich sicher ist das jeder verstanden hat worauf sie hinaus wollte dreht sie sich um in Richtung Tür zur Cargo Bay. Kes fragt kurz etwas unsicher of B'Elanna nicht auch noch kommen wollte bekommt dann aber von Janeway erklärt das die Klingonin nicht mehr gebraucht wird. Nach dieser für die Ocampa etwas irritierenden Antwort treten alle durch das Tor.

Die Halle wirkte einschüchternd, es wurden noch keine neuen Lichtelemente installiert und somit war alles getaucht in das pulsierende grün der verbleibenden Alcoven und Terminals. Reihe um Reihen standen sie dort als stumme Zeugen für die verlorenen Borgdronen, alle vernichtet durch einen einzigen Befehl. Nur eine Drone hatte überlebt. Eine Drone die stundenlange Operation und Modifikation ertragen musste. Die Frage die sich nun stellte war wie viel Menschlichkeit noch vorhanden war in dieser unmenschlich wirkenden Hülle und ob es überhaupt Hoffnung gab auf eine friedliche Koexistenz.

In den letzten beiden Tagen war Kathryn etliche Möglichkeiten in ihrem Kopf durchgegangen wie dieses kommende Gespräch ausgehen könnte. Sie teilte ihre Sorgen mit Kes und die Ocampa brachte erfrischend viele Alternative zu den bisher für Kathryn so negativ wirkenden Ideen die sie hatte. Ähnlich wie Neelix, der ewig gut gelaunte Koch der Voyager, war auch Kes immer wieder in der Lage ein Lächeln auf Kathryns Lippen zu zaubern. Als Seven dann aus der Krankenstation entlassen wurde und zum regenerieren nach Cargo Bay 2 transportiert wurde ergriff Kes das Wort und erbat die Möglichkeit anwesend zu sein wenn Seven das erste mal seit der Trennung vom Kollektiv und der Operation wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt. Kathryn hatte schnell eingewilligt da sie sicher war das Kes eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Miss Hansen haben würde.

Nun standen die beiden vor einer regungslosen Borgstatue, flankiert von Sicherheitskräfte mit geholsterten Waffen. Ein kurzer Blick auf ihren Chrono zeigt Kathryn das es nur noch wenige Sekunden sind bis der Zyklus abgeschlossen sein müsste. Sie nutzt die Zeit um Kes so zu positionieren das im Fall der Fälle keine Gefahr für sie bestehen würde.

Ein kurzes Zischen und Klacken erfüllt den Raum und die Statue macht einen knappen Schritt nach vorne. Zwei künstliche graue Augen schlagen auf fixieren aber nichts und niemanden sondern starren teilnahmslos nach vorne. Die Mitglieder des Sicherheitstrupps legen angespannt die Hände auf ihre Waffen aber Captain Janeway macht eine abrupte Geste um die Situation zu entschärfen. "Es muss sehr verwirrend sein für dich." Ergreift Kes plötzlich das Wort und Kathryn blickt dankbar in ihre Richtung da sie trotz all ihrer Vorbereitung nicht sicher war wie sie das Gespräch anfangen sollte.

Kalte Augen geraten bei den Worten in Bewegung, erst fixieren sie die beiden Frauen vor sich dann die Mitglieder des Trupps. Sie ruhen kurz auf der Bewaffnung, nehmen dann den gesamten Raum in sich auf und landen wieder bei der Ocampa.

"Die Stimmen sind fort aber deine Stimme war die ganze Zeit bei mir." Seven sagt dies ohne Emotion doch klang es für alle Anwesenden wie eine nur allzu menschliche Geste, Dankbarkeit. Kes lächelte, auch wenn sie sich nicht ganz sicher war wie sie Janeway gestehen sollte das sie in telepathischem Kontakt mit der Drone gestanden hatte. Ihre wachsenden Telepathischen und telekinetischen Kräfte waren ein heikles Thema an Bord der Voyager und mit Ausnahme von Nelix und Tuvok sprach sie ungerne mit anderen darüber.

"Wie geht es dir?" Eine vermeidlich einfache Frage der Ocampa sorgt für scheinbar Minutenlangen Schweigen im Raum. Als keine Antwort zu kommen scheint versucht es Janewa. "Bitte machen sie sich keine Sorgen, es besteht keine Gefahr, wir möchten nur mit ihnen reden."

Sevens Kopf neigt sich leicht zur Seite und ihr Blick wandert abermals zu der Bewaffnung, bevor sich ihre gesamte Muskulatur anspannt und ihr Körperpanzer massiver wirkt als zuvor. Der Kopf wiegt sich zurück in eine aufrechte Position und sie blickt hinunter auf den Captain. Die Geste ging nicht an Kathryn vorbei und sie beißt sich leicht auf die Unterlippe bevor sie dem Trupp befiehlt sich zum Eingang der Cargo Bay zurückzuziehen. Sofort entspannt sich Sevens Körper wieder und wirkt nun wieder wie eine gepanzerte weibliche Form und nicht wie ein alptraumhafter spinnenartiger Panzer eines breitschultrigen Ritters.

Kes beoabachtet die Situation besorgt und entschließt sich dann telepathisch wieder Kontakt aufzubauen. _'Captain Janeway ist hier um herauszufinden was deine Absichten sind.'_ In der geordneten Schwärze regt sich etwas und blasse Lippen formen sich zu einer Frage. "Warum wurde dieser Körper nicht vernichtet?" Graue Augen fixieren den Captain und erwarten eine Antwort.

"Die Verbindung zum Kollektiv wurde zerstört, wir haben sie befreit und übernehmen nun die Verantwortung für diese Handlung." Kathryn steht aufrecht und mit stolzem Kinn vor der Drone, ein Bild der Zuversicht und Entschlossenheit.

"Dieser Körper wurde verstümmelt, gefangen auf einem fremden Schiff, unter bewaffneter Aufsicht, mit einer ferngesteuerten thermalen Ladung im Genick nachdem unsere Vereinbarung gebrochen und etliche Borg vernichtet wurden und wir daraus unsere Konsequenzen ziehen mussten. Ihre Definition von Befreiung ist irreführend Captain. Was sind ihre Forderungen?"

Unbehaglich knirscht Captain Janeway kaum merklich mit den Zähnen, ihre Augen brechen ungewollt kurz den Kontakt zu der Borg und huschen zu Kes, welche sie empört anstarrt. "Captain?! Was meint s.." Kathryn unterbricht die Ocampa mit einem finsteren Blick und verkneift sich ihrerseits anklagende Fragen zu stellen. _'Kes hatte Kontakt mit ihr? Warum hat sie mir nicht davon berichtet?'_

"Ich habe keine Forderungen.. wir sind hier um zu entscheiden wie wir weiter vorgehen können." Versucht Kathryn die Situation zu retten aber ohne viel Erfolg. Die Drone macht einen weiteren halben Schritt vor und blickt auf den Captain hinunter. "Sie wollen also nicht das ich bei den Reperaturen im Maschinenraum aushelfe und sollte ich versuchen Kontakt mit dem Kollektiv aufbauen meinen Schädel sprengen?"

"Es ist nur eine Notlösung!" Platz es Kathryn heraus, wütend über sich das sie gezwungen war so zu handeln, wütend auf die Drone die alles zu schnell durchschaut hat, wütend auf Kes für das fehlende Vertrauen. "Ich würde niemals jemanden mit so einem Mittel zu irgend etwas zwingen." Kalte Augen blicken unbeeindruckt weiter auf sie hinab bevor die Drone einen Schritt zurück macht, sich mit einem Klicken und Zischen wieder in den Alcoven einrastet und die Augen schließt.

Fluchend blickt Kathryn zu Kes als klar wird das mit dieser Geste jedliche Kommunikation als gescheitert betrachtet werden durfte, diese erwiedert trotzig den Blick. Mit einer Handbewegung befehligt Janeway dem Sicherheitstrupp ihr und Kes aus der Cargo Bay zu folgen. Die Borggruft hinter sich lassend atmet Kathryn tief durch, weist die Sicherheitskräfte an vor der Cargo Bay Position zu beziehen und widmet sich dann Kes. "Wir müssen reden."

* * *

 **Kurz darauf im Bereitschaftsraum des Captains**

"Woher konnte sie sonst von meinen Absichten wissen?!"

"Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan! Sie muss es geraten haben."

"Borg raten nicht! Borg wissen. Sie haben etliche Sicherheitsprotokolle gebrochen und jedliches Vertrauen zunichte gemacht."

"ICH? Ich habe das Vertrauen zu ihr gebrochen? ICH habe keine Bombe in sie implantieren lassen! Ich habe keine Waffen auf sie gerichtet nach ihrem ersten Erwachen nach 20 Jahren Gefangenschaft bei den Borg!"

Hin und her fliegen die Anschuldigungen, der Schmerz und die Enttäuschung. Kathryn lässt sich entkräftet auf ihren Stuhl fallen und reibt sicht die Schläfen. Es war schwer zu sagen wer von beiden .. mehr.. Schuld trug an diesem Debakel, aber das war nicht der Punkt macht sich Captain Janeway nun klar. "Wir haben uns beide falsch verhalten.. beide aus unseren Gründen. Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen das ich die Sicherheit meiner Crew und meines Schiffes vor die von Seven of Nine gestellt habe und sie? Sie wollten sie beschützen?" Fragend blickt sie zu Kes die etwas weiter entfernt auf einer Couch sitzt.

"Ja .. nein .. es ist kompliziert." Sagt sie frustriert. "Ich habe seit ihrer Operation versucht ihr beizustehen und war mir nicht sicher wie ich es erklären sollte. Es ist schwer genug zu ertragen wenn die Crew mich schief anschaut weil ich Dinge mit meinem Verstand bewegen kann, wie würde sie erst reagieren wenn sie wüsste das ich ihren Verstand eindringen kann? Jeder würde sich bedroht fühlen."

Kopfschüttelnd blickt Kathryn weg. _'Sie hat recht, verdammt noch mal alle haben recht. Ich habe recht, Sie hat recht, Seven of Nine, Chakotey. Alle haben recht und alle liegen falsch.'_ "Kes.." Beginnt sie nun weicher. ".. haben sie Seven of Nine irgend etwas über meine Absicht gesagt das ich sie kurzfristig, unter Bewachung, auf dem Maschinenraum einsetzen wollte?" Die Ocampa schüttelt den Kopf und verneint. "Gut.. ... .. das ist eine verdammt verzwickte Situation. Vorschläge?"

"Lassen sie umgehend diesen Sprengsatz entfernen, wie können sie erwarten einen ernsten Dialog zu führen solange sie sie dermaßen unter Druck setzen?" Kathryn hatte es kommen sehen, natürlich würde die Kes dies verlangen, sie war schon immer ein viel zu gütiges Wesen. "Kes.. dann stünde ich wieder genau vor der Entscheidung die ich zuvor hatte. Ich kann ihr nicht trauen, sie ist zu gefährlich. Selbst wenn wir durchgehend ein ganzes Team auf sie abstellen könnte es ihr gelingen die Borg zu kontaktieren, die Crew anzugreifen oder das Schiff zu zerstören. Der Sprengsatz ist nicht ohne Grund angebracht worden.."

"Es muss einen anderen Weg geben!" Wütend steht die Ocampa auf und geht in Richtung Tür. "Ich hätte mehr von ihnen erwartet Captain!" Stöhnend lehnt sich Kathryn in ihrem Stuhl zurück als sich die Tür zischend hinter der Blondine schließt. _'Ich wünschte es gäbe einen..'_


	3. Scham

**Tags darauf, Maschinenraum, Alpha Schicht, January 6. 2374**

Letztens Endes entschloss sich Captain Janeway dazu ihrem Weg zu folgen, wie unmoralisch und holprig er auch sein möge. Die Voyager befand sich immer noch in Borg Gebiet und tagelanges driften im All stand außer Frage. Sie stellte Seven of Nine ihre 'Forderung' bei den Reperaturen im Maschinenraum zu helfen und die Drone willigte kommentarlos ein. Mitglieder der Sicherheit wurden positioniert und instruiert sie durchgehend im Blick zu behalten.

B'Elanna ist gerade dabei die Liste der Reparaturen durchzugehen, ihre Augen flackern immer wieder in Richtung der Borg. _'Es ist komisch.. irgendwie fühle ich mich schuldig dafür das ich Captain Janeway den Vorschlag.. naja .. viel mehr die Forderung unterbreitet habe die Drone mit dieser .. Sicherheitsvorrichtung zu versehen... es wirkt so .. falsch. Ich kann ihr kaum in die Augen blicken. Sie ist nur eine verdammte Borg Drone bei Kahless! Reiss dich zusammen B'Elanna.'_

"Vorik, sie und Schumann kümmern sich um die Posten 1 bis 4. Beta Team, Posten 5-8." Ihre Augen fallen wieder auf Seven of Nine. "Ugh.. du. Du kommst mit mir." Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten geht die Klingonin in Richtung eines Terminals und beginnt mit der Kalibrierung. Sie spürt eine Präsenz neben sich und eiskalte Spinnen tanzen über ihre Haut. Fluchend dreht sie sich in Richtung der Drone. "Verdammt hör auf damit!" Ihre Wut verpufft als sie direkt in die grauen Augen blickt und sofort beschämt den Kontakt bricht. "Womit Lieutenant?"

"Ugh! Vergiss es! Hier.. Grind 9b, wie Lösen wir diese Codierung auf? Eine von euch Dronen hat uns aus dieser Subkomponente ausgeschlossen." Sie hämmert halbherzig mit einer Faust auf das Terminal als es ihr abermals nicht gelingt den Code zu knacken. Plötzlich wird ihr Körper verdrängt, um nicht zu sagen weggeschupst, von einer gepanzerten Hüfte die somit Platz schaft für Seven of Nine. Nachdem ausreichender Raum für die zu verrichtende Arbeit hergestellt wurde huschen nun ihre fahlen Hände über das Terminal. In unmittelbarer Umgebung erhöht sich der Geräuschpegel um mehrere Dezibel und mehrfach wird geringfügiger Druck auf ihre Schulter ausgeübt, aber diese Ablenkungen sind vernachlässigbar und so beendet Seven ihre Arbeit innerhalb nur weniger Sekunden.

"Ich spreche mit dir du elender Haufen ehrloser Schaltkreise!" Abermals holt B'Elanna aus um mit ihrem Handballen gegen Sevens Schulter zu schlagen in dem Versuch eine Reaktion aus der Borg zu bekommen doch dieses mal passiert etwas unerwartetes. Der Körper beugt sich schneller als die Klingonin es für möglich gehalten hätte nach hinten und eine Hand packt ihr Handgelenk. Geschmeidig langsam stellt sich Seven wieder aufrecht hin, das Handgelenk fest umschlossen und Augenkontakt haltend. Links und rechts ertönt das unverkennbare Geräusch eines sich aufladenden Phasers. "Das Problem ist gelöst. Wo soll ich weiter arbeiten?"

B'Elanna ist sprachlos. Nicht wegen der Leistung das Problem so schnell behoben zu haben, nein, vielmehr wegen der absoluten Arroganz der Borg. _'Sie hat gerade einen Offizier der Sternenflotte angegriffen! ... ... naja eigentlich hat sie sich gegen einen Offizier der Sternenflotte verteidigt.. aber auf gewaltsame Art! Außerdem hat sie zwei Phasergewehre auf ihren Kopf gerichtet und muss sich sehr wohl bewusst sein das ich mit einem Wort ihren Borginfizierten Schädel wegsprengen könnte.. und trotzdem! Trotzdem tut sie so als hätte sie nichts falsch gemacht.. und hält immer noch meine verdammte Hand fest!'_

"Treten sie sofort zurück oder wir eröffnen das Feuer." Blafft einer der Sicherheitskräfte und schürt damit nur noch mehr B'Elannas Zorn, mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen reißt sie ihre Hand los, macht einen Schritt nach hinten und schnauzt danach den Ensign an der eben gesprochen hatte. "Genug! Ich regel das hier. Gehen sie zurück auf ihren Posten!"

"Jawohl Ma'am." Murmelt dieser und nickt in die Richtung seines Kollegen bevor sich beide zurückziehen. Seven of Nine starrt immer noch fragen in Richtung Chief Engineer, als diese mit sich ringt die richtigen Worte zu finden um ihrer Empörung und Wut ausdruck zu verleihen wird es der Drone irgendwann zu viel und sie geht an der Klingonin vorbei auf ein anderes Terminal zu. Hinter sich hört sie eine Art Knurren, doch sie lässt sich davon nicht von ihrer Arbeit ablenken.

* * *

 **Ende der Alpha Schicht, Holodeck 2**

Tom lacht lauthals als B'Elanna ihm von Sevens Verhalten im Maschinenraum erzählt. "Das ist nicht witzig Tom!" Der Pilot sieht es offensichtlich anders und tippt grinsend auf die Holodeckkontrollen. "Uh huh .. absolut nicht witzig. Ich sollte es sofort Harry erzählen so wenig witzig ist es." Braune Augen funkel wütend in seine Richtung. "Schon gut, schon gut, Waffensysteme deaktivieren. Also .. wobei brauchst du meine Hilfe?"

B'Elanna verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schaut desinteressiert in Richtung des schwarz gelben Holodeckmusters das sich vor ihr erstreckt. "Ich habe angefangen ein Programm zu schreiben das diverse klingonische Feiertage und Rituale simuliert .. wie wir es vor ein paar Monaten mal besprochen hatten. Allerdings komme ich nicht wirklich weiter."

"Oh?" Tom hatte, so vorsichtig wie nur möglich, damals angesprochen das es für B'Elannas Temperament eventuell vorteilhaft sein könnte wenn sie sich mehr mit ihrer Herkunft auseinander setzen würde. Die Klingonen hatte Anfangs zwar abweisend reagiert und das Ganze für lächerlich gehalten, lenkte aber in den folgenden Tagen immer wieder das Gespräch zurück auf das Thema. Er hatte mehrfach angeboten ihr bei der Programmierung zu helfen, allerdings ohne sie überzeugen zu können. "Warum jetzt auf einmal? Ich hatte dir nun wirklich mehr als einmal angeboten mit daran zu arbeiten."

"Wegen ihr natürlich! Wenn ich nicht bald einen Weg finde Dampf abzulassen dreh ich ihr den Hals um!" Kaum waren die Worte aus ihrem Mund wird ihr ihr bewusst das sie damit eine zu einfache Vorlage gegeben hatte. Doch Tom springt nicht darauf an, jedenfalls nicht so wie sie es erwartet hätte.

"Wir könnten auch einfach mit Harry dieses Piratenprogramm ausprobieren, ein paar Schiffe kapern wirkt bestimmt sehr .. öh .. befreiend." Mit einem Fingertippen erscheint kurzfristig ein Holzbeiniger Pirat und macht "Arrr" bevor er sich wieder dematerialisiert.

Bevor sie sich aufhalten kann lächelt B'Elanna warm, es war angenehm so mit Tom herumzualbern ohne gleich auf der Hut zu sein das er versucht mit ihr zu flirten. Vielleicht braucht sie nicht nur ein Ventil um ihre Wut abzubauen.. sondern auch einfach nur einen guten Freund mit dem sie reden kann. "Danke Tom.. das ist eine gute Idee, aber lass uns trotzdem noch an diesem Programm arbeiten."

* * *

 **Hydroponics, Beta Schicht**

"Ich habe gehört es wäre beinahe zu einem Feuergefecht im Maschinenraum gekommen."

"Wirklich? Das hat doch bestimmt mit dieser Borg Drone zu tun."

"Was auch immer der Captain sich dabei gedacht hat, man sollte sie einfach zerstören so wie die anderen."

"Ja da hast du recht." "Uh huh."

"Wisst ihr schon das B'Elanna und Tom wieder zusammen sind? Ensign Karter hat sie zusammen in Holodeck 2 gehen sehen, sie sollen sehr vertraut ausgehen haben."

"Pah für Esign Karter sehen auch Tuvok und Janeway vertraut aus, die hat doch keine Ahnung."

"Ich finde die beiden machen ein gutes Paar."

"Was?!" "Ugh was ist den mit dir los?"

"N-nein ich meine B'Elanna und Tom, nicht .. yuck. Nein."

"Puh.. jag uns doch nicht so einen schreck ein."

"Habt ihr schon die neuen Frisuren der Delaney Schwester gesehen?"

"Nein.. warum was haben sie diesmal getan?"

"Sie sehen aus als hätten sie in eine Warpspule gefasst, wirklich! Ich habe keine Ahnung was sie sich dabei gedacht haben."

"Pff .. nur weil sie gleich aussehen denken sie wohl das alles was sie machen irgendwie Kunst ist oder so."

* * *

 **Krankenstation, kurze Zeit später**

"Kes? Alles in Ordnung?" Besorgt mach das EMH einen Schritt in ihre Richtung als sie die Krankenstation betritt. Ihr Dienst hatte bereits vor zwei Stunden geendet und er war davon ausgegangen sie erst morgen zu Dienstbeginn wieder zu sehen.

"Ja, keine Sorge Doktor. Ich hab es nur nicht mehr in Hydroponics ausgehalten." Erklärt sie vage und schaut sich in der Krankenstation nach Arbeit um.

"Sind die Klimakontrollen wieder falsch eingestellt worden?" Fragt der Doktor etwas irritiert, er hatte zwar nun schon vier Jahre Erfahrung mit Crewinteraktion aber an manchen Tagen war sich nicht sicher ob er jemals wirklich verstehen würde warum sich die Menschen so verhalten wie sie es taten.

"Heh.. Nein Doktor, es ist nur .. umm .. Hydroponics ist nur lauter als gewohnt. Normalerweise gehe ich dort hin um mich zu entspannen und in Ruhe die Pflanzen zu versorgen, aber seit Tagen sind dort immer wieder Crewmitglieder die .. reden." Endet sie etwas mau ihre Ausführung woraufhin das Hologramm die Augenbrauen hochzieht und den Kopf leicht nach unten neigt. "Welch ein Verbrechen, wir sollten sofort Tuvok informieren."

"Nun.. reden ist nicht das richtige Wort, sie unterhalten sich über andere Crewmitglieder .. und es wirkt irgendwie so .. oberflächlich. Ich halte es einfach nicht aus." Die Ocampa lässt ihre Schultern hängen und beginnt die Medbetten zu reinigen.

"Eine brodelnde Gerüchteküche ist doch etwas interessantes, man kann sehr viel über menschliches Verhalten lernen wenn man zwischen den Zeilen liest .. sozusagen." Er lächelt und fährt fort. "Aber sie scheinen das anders zu sehen, ging es denn um eine bestimmte Person die sie vielleicht wertschätzen? Ist etwas vorgefallen?" Fragt er vielleicht mit etwas zuviel Neugier in der Stimme.

"Doktor! Ich bin enttäuscht von ihnen. Nein es ging mir nicht darum das jemand den ich kenne gekränkt wurde oder dergleichen, die Tatsache das manche Crewmitglieder so viel Zeit darauf verwenden über Belanglosigkeiten zu reden ist nur .. ich weiß nicht .. deprimierend." Gereizt lässt die Ocampa von den Betten ab und tigert in der Krankenstation hin und her während sie redet. "Die Sternenflotte ist doch angeblich so weit entwickelt, sowohl moralisch als auch technologisch, aber dennoch verhalten sich so viele Menschen schlichtweg primitiv."

"Kes.. es ist eine wichtige soziale Komponente der Menschen sich auf diese Art auszutauschen, gerade unter der weiblichen Bevölkerung vieler Spezies.." Das Hologramm räuspert sich übertrieben als er die Körpersprache von Kes analysiert. "Ähm .. ja.. Gerüchte gehören auf einem Schiff wie diesem zum Alltag, mehr noch in unserem Fall. Es gibt keinen Kontakt zur Familie oder Freunden im Alphaquadranten, Ablenkung gibt es nur durch Holodecks, Feiertage oder die sporadisch auftretenden Probleme mit den anderen Bewohnern dieser Regions des Alls. Gerüchte würzen die Langeweile etwas auf, lassen Kleinigkeiten dramatischer wirken, sie sind gut für die Moral.. nun .. meistens jedenfalls. Es gab da einmal diesen Fall von B'Elanna Torres und Ensign Wildman in Jefreys Röhre A8, angeblich haben die beiden.." Der Doktor lässt den Satz ausklingen als er bemerkt das er inzwischen nur noch mit dem Rücken von Kes spricht die gerade aus der Krankenstation stürmt. "Hrmpf.. dann eben nicht, aber es war wirklich ein schönes Gerücht.. es hat sich wochenlang gehalten." Andächtig lehnt der Doktor sich zurück und kramt in seiner Erinnerung nach ähnlich saftigen Brocken aus der Gerüchteküche.

* * *

 **Bereitschaftsraum des Captains, Beta Schicht**

"Ich verstehe Captain und ich stimme ihnen voll und ganz zu, es hätte nicht anders funktioniert. Die Leistung des Maschinenraums ist bereits zu 78% wieder hergestellt und laut Seven of Nine werden sie die Reperaturen in den nächsten 10 Stunden abgeschloßen haben." Chakotey senkt das Datapad und schmunzelt. "Sie sollten sich die Liste an Verbesserungsvorschlägen einmal ansehen Captain, eine sehr amüsante Lektüre." Er räuspert sich und hebt das Pad wieder ein wenig an um besser lesen zu können. "Die Designationen der Crewmitglieder sollten angepasst werden um eine effektivere Zuordnung zu gewährleisten. Oh oder hier.. Peptit 354/A verabreicht in Intervallen von 8 Stunden würde für eine emotional stabilere Schichtleitung sorgen. Ich denke sie meint damit B'Elanna." Sein Schmunzeln weitet sich zu einem weichen Lächeln.

Kathryn war hingegen nicht zu lächeln zumute, doch sie tat ihr bestes dies nicht durchblicken zu lassen. Chakoteys Akzeptanz für den Sicherheitsmechanismus in Sevens Nacken kam für ihren Geschmack viel zu schnell, die moralischen Bedenken die sie geplagt hatten schienen an ihm nicht hängen zu bleiben. Allerdings hat er auch eine kompliziertere Geschichte was die Borg betrifft.

Die zweite Sache die an Kathryn nagt ist, das Chakotey anscheinend die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage vollkommen außer acht lies und zur gewohnten Tagesordnung übergegangen war, komplett mit persönlichen Scherzen und allem. Als wenn er nicht ihre Befehle misachtet und die Allianz mit den Borg sabotiert hatte.

/ "... nachdem unsere Vereinbarung gebrochen und etliche Borg vernichtet wurden und wir daraus unsere Konsequenzen ziehen mussten." / Echot die Stimme von Seven of Nine.

 _'Konsequenzen ziehen hm? Das hört sich fast so an als hätte Seven of Nine letzten Endes unser Schiff nur versucht zu zerstören, oder zumindest zu assimilieren, weil die Borg uns für zu instabil gehalten haben.'_ Die Gedanken huschen durch Janeways aufgewühlten Verstand während ihre Lippen sich zu einem falschen Lächeln verziehen und sie ihrem ersten Offizier zunickt. "Ja das klingt passend."

 _'Nein.. die Borg hätten uns so oder so assimiliert. Es ist die einzige logische Konsequenz sobald sie alles erreicht haben was sie wollen, was für einen Zweck hätte unsere Freilassung erfüllt? Die Borg pflegen keine .. Freundschaften oder Gefälligkeiten, beides zu unsicher.. zu vage. Dennoch werde ich das Geühl nicht los das alles anderes ausgegangen wäre hätte Chakotey nicht die Allianz gebrochen.'_ Ihr sorgsam aufgetragene Maske muss zwischenzeitliche Risse aufgewiesen haben, den plötzlich legt jemand ein Datapad auf ihren Tisch und schaut besorgt zu ihr hinunter. "Captain?"

' _Ugh.. warum muss seine Stimme nur so verdammt angenehm klingen, ich versuche gerade wütend auf ihn zu sein.'_ Sie schüttelt leicht ihren Kopf und steht dann langsam auf. "Schon gut Commander. Gibt es noch etwas zu berichten?" Ihre Hand wandert in einem fast schon instinkitvem Muster über die Replikatorkontrollen und kurz darauf materialisiert sich ihr heißgeliebter Kaffee.

"Nein Captain. Die Borg scheinen in diesem Gebiet bei weitem nicht so viele Schiffe stationiert zu haben wie wir angenommen hatten." Ein Nicken kommt als Reaktion des Captains und er sieht dies als Aufforderung zu gehen. Mit einem leisen Zischen schließt sich die Tür hinter ihm.

Wieder allein mit ihren Gedanken lehnt sich Kathryn in ihrem Stuhl zurück und nippt an ihrem Kaffee. _'Wahrscheinlich sollte ich den Zwischenfall ebenfalls ignorieren, so wie er es tut. Er ist ein guter erster Offizier, war es seit Jahren. ... Aber wie sinnvoll ist ein erster Offizier dem ich nicht vollkommen vertrauen kann?'_ Seufzend stellt Kathryn die Tasse ab und greift nach dem Datapad.


	4. Selbstgespräche in der Dunkelheit

**Kantine, Ende der Alpha Schicht,** **January 7. 2374**

Kathryn Janeway sitzt, wie gewohnt, etwas abseits der Crew an ihrem eingestammtenPlatz. Vor sich ausgebreitet sind mehrere Datapads und ein Tablett mit Essen das bisher kaum angerührt wurde. Die Stimmung in der Kantine ist gut, die Crew froh über jeden Tag der mehr Distanz zwischen sich und den Kerngebieten der Borg bringt. Es hatte mehrfach Kontakt mit Borgsphären gegeben, doch der Voyager war es gelungen größtenteils unbeschadet aus den Konflikten hervor zu gehen. Die letzten Tage hatten Langstreckenscans keinerlei Anzeichen für Feindkontakt gezeigt und somit schien es für die meisten so als wäre das schlimmste überstanden.

Für Kathryn war es höchste Zeit das ein wenig Ruhe einkehrt in ihre kleine Familie, sie hatte bereits zu viele schwierige Entscheidungen treffen müssen. Sobald die vor ihr liegenden Berichte abgearbeitet worden waren hätte sie endlich Zeit die Füße hoch zu legen ohne gleich ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen das sie ihre Zeit doch effektiver nutzen könnte.

 _'Effektiver.. Seven of Nine kommt einem fast selbstverständlich bei diesen Worten in den Sinn hm?'_ Ein müdes Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht bei dem Gedanken. _'Ein Großteil der Berichte hier ist über sie und ihr Verhalten in den beiden Wochen seit ihrer .. Trennung. Nun gut .. dann schauen wir mal was die Senior Offiziere über sie zu sagen haben.'_ Kathryn gönnt sich einen kleinen Bissen ihres unergründlich aussehenden Essens und greift nach dem ersten Datapad.

 _'Tom.. hmm .. er hat wenig mit ihr zu tun gehabt, das heißt die meisten seiner Aussagen spiegeln eher die Meinung der Crew im allgemeinen wieder als wirklich konkretes. Hrm.. und wie zu erwarten ist diese Meinung nicht sehr positiv. Unbehagen, Irritation, Angst, Empörung über unnötiges Risiko, Zweifel an der Möglichkeit sie überhaupt in die Crew zu integrieren.'_ Für Kathryn ist dies alles nur allzu verständlich, aber sie sieht noch mehr. Sie sieht die technologischen Möglichkeiten die sich aus einer Kooperation mit Seven of Nine ergeben könnten. Ganz zu schweigen von der effektiven Arbeit die bisher im Maschinenraum und anderen Bereichen des Schiffen von der Borg geleistet wurde. Seven hatte teilweise Dreifachschichten lang durch gearbeitet um alle auftretenden Schäden zu beheben und sogar die ersten System, unter strenger Aufsicht natürlich, zu verbessern. _'Dazu hat B'Elanna bestimmt einiges zu sagen.'_ Kathryn überfliegt den Rest von Lieutenant Paris Bericht und widmet sich als nächstes dem Pad von Lieutenant Torres.

Der Bericht ist wie gewohnt in B'Elannas ganz eigenem Stil geschrieben. Im Gegensatz zu den restlichen Mitglieder der Senior Offiziere hatte sie nur wenig Erfahrung mit den bürokratischen Gepflogenheiten der Sternenflotte die in jeden Ensign gedrillt wurde. So würde man vermutlich nur in ihren Berichten Flüche finden können die über mehrere Zeilen verliefen. _'Wobei sie sich in den letzten Jahren schon wesentlich gebessert hat was das betrifft.'_ Gesteht Kathryn der temperamentvollen Frau ein.

 _'Hmm.. was haben wir den hier? Wenn man nur stark genug die Augen zusammenkneift könnte man glatt so etwas wie Lob über Sevens Arbeit herauslesen, natürlich sofort ausgeglichen durch dutzende andere Kritikpunkte. Na mal schauen .. 'Die Drone' hat keinen Respekt ihr Gegenüber .. sie kommuniziert nicht ihre Absichten was gemeinschaftliche Arbeit unmöglich macht ..'_ Grinsend geht sie die Liste durch und vergleicht sie mit anderen Berichten die sie im Laufe der letzten Tage bekommen hatte. So stellt sich unter anderem heraus das ein angeblicher Angriff von Seven of Nine auf sie laut Vorik nur eine Verteidigungsreaktion war nachdem B'Elanna wohl mehrfach die Borg gestupst hatte. _'Wirklich B'Elanna .. sie sollten doch inzwischen wissen das so etwas kein Verhalten für einen Offizier ist. Man könnte glatt meinen sie ist in ihre alten Muster zurückgefallen.'_

Ein Schatten fällt auf das Datapad und Kathryn blickt auf. Vor ihr steht Kes und guckt etwas verlegen zu ihr hinunter. "E-es tut mir leid Captain ich wollte nicht stören.. ich komme später wieder." Doch Kathryn deutet ihr an Platz zu nehem. "Nein nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Nur einen kleinen Moment, ich muss nur noch kurz die letzten Zeilen lesen." Nickend nimmt die Ocampa am Tisch platz und lässt den Captain den Bericht zu Ende lesen.

' _Was Kes wohl möchte? Seit unserem .. Disput .. im Bereitschaftsraum hat sie nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen. Laut Tuvok hat sie viel Zeit mit Seven of Nine verbracht .. darauf sollte ich sie gleich einmal ansprechen, aber jetzt erstmal der Bericht.'_ Ihr Augen huschen schnell über den Rest und bleiben dann bei dem Wort 'Killswitch' hängen. In ihrem Hals formt sich sofort wieder ein Kloß, wie jedes mal wenn sie an diese unmenschliche aber notwendige Situation erinnert wurde. Sie fühlt ein paar Augen auf sich, lässt sich hiervon jedoch nicht verunsichern.

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches fühlt Kes schlagartig die Veränderungen in der Psyche des Captains, zuerst die Irritation über ihre Anwesenheit, dann Scham gefolgt von Entschlossenheit. Wenn sie wollte könnte sie sofort erfahren was genau den Captain zu diesen Gefühlen veranlasst hat, aber sie wusste das es unhöflich wäre. So sitzt sie nun wartend in einem Raum voller Menschen, voller Stimmen, Gedanken, Träumen und Ängsten.

Von alledem nichts ahnend legt Kathryn das Pad zu den anderen bereits gelesenen und wendet sich der Ocampa zu. "Das war es schon." Beginnt sie mit einem Lächeln. "Was kann ich für sie tun Kes?"

 _'Schon?'_ Huscht es durch Kes, für sie war es eine gefühlte Ewigkeit und sie musste sich zusammenreißen ihre Ungeduld nicht zu zeigen. Es wurde mit jedem Tag schlimmer und die einzigen Personen die Kes noch regelmäßig ertragen konnte waren der Doktor, Tuvok und Seven. Selbst der arme Neelix wurde nach wenigen Augenblicken für sie zu einer unerträglich einfältigen, langweiligen und oberflächlichen Gestalt. Tränen drohen in Kes aufzusteigen bei dem Gedanken an ihren langjährigen Gefährten. _'Ich werde ihn verlassen müssen .. ich werde alles hier verlassen müssen. Es ist zu unerträglich.. aber wie erkläre ich es ihnen? Kann ich es überhaupt erklären was mit mir passiert?'_ Kes schüttelt leicht ihren Kopf um diese düsteren Gedanken los zu werden. _'Noch habe ich Zeit.'_

"Ich bin hier um mich zu entschuldigen Captain." Sagt Kes offen heraus, erst nachdem die Worte ihren Mund verlassen hat wagt sie zum ersten mal den Augenkontakt mit dem Captain.

"Oh?" Ist alles was Kathryn antworten kann, sie hatte offensichtlich mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer Entschuldigung.

"Ja .. ich habe in den letzten Tagen viel mit Seven darüber geredet und sie hat mir deutlich gemacht das sie nicht anders handeln konnten Captain. Alles andere wäre unverantwortlich gewesen." Mit jedem Wort wächst in Kes die Zuversicht das Richtige zu tun. Ihre Augen suchen öfters den Kontakt zu Kathryn und ihre Körperhaltung wird nach und nach entspannter. "Ich war so .. aufgebracht und wütend das ich es damals nicht sehen konnte. Wie ein Kind habe ich mit den Füßen gestampft und war der festen Meinung das sie moralisch verwerflich handeln würden. Seven hat mir die Augen geöffnet .. auf ihre eigene Art natürlich. Sie ist eine höchst interessante Person mit einem Grad an Objektivität der mir so sehr gefehlt hat bisher. Der Rest der Crew scheint sie nicht zu verstehen, ich muss quasi als eine Art Übersetzer fungieren wenn sie außerhalb der Cargo Bay ist. Es ist wirklich schade, den sie hätte so viel von Wert und Klarheit das sie mitteilen könnte, wenn die Menschen sich nur die Zeit nehmen würden hinter das Fleisch und die Worte zu sehen."

Kathryn lauscht der Ocampa gebannt während ihren Ausführungen, es war so radikal anders als alles was sie bisher über Seven gehört hatte und es machte die Situation nur noch schwieriger. "Es freut mich das zu hören, die Entscheidung war eine sehr schwere für mich und umso schmerzhafter wenn sie nicht verstanden wird. Sobald ich mir sicher sein kann das Seven keine Bedrohung für das Schiff mehr ist werde ich es rückgängig machen und meine Energie daran setzen ihr zu helfen so gut ich nur kann."

"Was aber Seven und die Crew betrifft.." Fährt Kathryn seufzend fort. ".. wir sind keine Telepathen wie sie Kes. Für sie mag es einfach sein zu ihr durchzudringen, aber der Rest von uns ist mit einer ganz anderen Person konfrontiert." Hier gestikuliert der Captain auf den Stapel Datapads. "Nicht nur das, diese Person war bis vor kurzem auch noch unser ärgster Feind, das macht es sehr schwer Vertrauen aufzubauen. Ich bin allerdings sehr froh das sie sich die Mühe machen eine Brücke zu schlagen, so besteht wenigstens die Hoffnung auf Erfolg."

"Ja Captain und in dieser Funktion gibt es ein paar .. Dinge .. um die ich in Sevens Namen gerne bitten würde. Sie selbst hat keinerlei Forderungen gestellt oder dergleichen, aber ich denke es wäre förderlich wenn sie begrenzten Zugriff zu Schiffsdatenbank bekommen könnte." Kes spürt eindringlich die Ablehnung des Captains und lenkt sofort ein. "Natürlich nichts essentielles! Meinetwegen nur historische Literatur oder ähnliches, aber Seven braucht etwas mehr in ihrem Leben als nur eine kalte dunkle Cargo Bay und die Arbeit zu der sie indirekt gezwungen wird." Abermals eine Ablehnung spürend droht Kes die Fassung zu verlieren. _'Wirklich Captain? Sie werden sauer weil ich unterstelle das Seven unter Druck gesetzt wird?'_ Die Gedanken springen in ihr umher und helfen ihr in gewissem Maße dabei sie nicht auszusprechen.

Einen Wimpernschlag später führt sie fast nahtlos das Gespräch weiter. "Es tut mir leid Captain, das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Was ich damit nur sagen wollte ist, das Seven zwar nun ein Individuum ist allerdings keine daraus resultierende Vorzüge genießt. Das macht es schwer sie davon zu überzeugen aus eigenem Antrieb Teil dieser Crew zu werden."

Kathryn nickt leicht, diesen Punkt konnte sie gut verstehen. "Wir müssen ihr entgegen kommen, da haben sie Recht Kes. Seven of Nine hat sehr gute Arbeit geleistet und es ist bisher zu keinen Sicherheitsverstößen, Fluchtversuchen oder ähnlichem gekommen. Allerdings könnte dies alles zu einem Plan gehören. Ich weiß das hören sie nicht gerne aber es liegt im Rahmen des Möglichen, Tuvok wird mir in der Hinsicht bestimmt zustimmen. Dennoch sehe ich keinen Grund nicht gewisse Zugeständnisse zu machen. Datenbankzugriff direkt wäre zwar zu gefährlich aber wir können einen Teil der Daten auf Pads oder andere Datenspeicher übertragen und ihr zukommen lassen. Ich werde außerdem veranlassen das Cargo Bay 2 wieder in seinen alten Zustand gebracht wird, abgesehen von der Borg Technik natürlich."

"Danke Captain." Antwortet Kes und steht abrupt auf. "Ich möchte sie auch nicht weiter von ihrer Arbeit abhalten."

"Keineswegs, ich bin froh das wir dieses Gespräch hatten." Kathryn lächelt zum Abschied, doch die Ocampa erwidert es nur schwach und verlässt schnell die Kantine, vorbei an einem besorgt dreinblickenden Talaxianer.

* * *

 **Cargo Bay 2, Beta Schicht**

Kes sitzt an ihrem gewohnten Platz, ein rustikales Kissen auf dem Boden zwei Schritte vor Sevens Alcoven. Das monotone Pulsieren welches den Raum erfüllt ist beruhigend und hilft ihr schnell in einen meditativen Zustand überzugehen. Ihr Körper entspannt sich und sie genießt eine tiefe Geborgenheit die sie nur noch hier finden kann. Abseits von all den Menschen und ihren Problemen, Ängsten und Hoffnungen.

Mit einem Zischen und Klicken erwacht Seven aus der Bewusstlosigkeit der Regeneration, ihr Augen öffnen sich und fallen sogleich auf die Gestalt vor sich auf dem Boden. Scheinbar unsicher wie sie sich verhalten sollte tut sie das gleiche wie die bisherigen Male in denen die Ocampa nicht auf ihr Erwachen reagiert hatte, sie studiert ihre scheinbar allgegenwärtige Begleiterin. Analysiert ihre Körperhaltung und die Mimik, theoretisiert warum sich Kes in gewissen Situation so oder so verhalten hat und setzt dies in den Kontext ihrer bisherigen Informationen über das Verhalten von Ocampa und Menschen.

Die beiden verbringen die nächsten beiden Stunden auf diese Weise, Kes versunken in ihrem Geist und Seven vertieft in ihre Studien. Das Schweigen das den halb dunklen Raum füllt ist angenehm und wird nicht gebrochen als Kes Stimme vorsichtig und sanft in Sevens Gedanken erscheint. * _Ich hoffe ich störe nicht .. Hast du kurz Zeit?*_

"Ja." Echoet es durch die Cargo Bay, aber es folgt nichts weiter und schnell ist es wieder ruhig.* _Ich habe mit dem Captain gesprochen und sie hat eingewilligt dir Zugang zur Datenbank zu gewähren, allerdings nur indirekt.*_ Kes spürt eine unausgesprochene Zustimmung in Seven, als wenn sie das Verhalten des Captains nachvollziehen könnte und für richtig empfindet. * _Wie kannst du nur ihre Position beziehen? Es ist für mich immer noch schwer nachzuvollziehen wie du dieses .. Ding.. in deinem Nacken akzeptieren kannst.*_

"Kontrolle ist alles, ohne Kontrolle herrscht Chaos." Während sie dies sagt folgen ihre Augen der sich aufrichtenden Ocampa.* _Und als Captain muss sie alles unter Kontrolle haben damit der Crew und dem Schiff nichts geschieht .. ja, aber es ist dennoch moralisch mehr als verwerflich. Ich werde dir später mehrere Werke menschlicher Philosophen und Anthropologen zukommen lassen, vielleicht verstehst du dann besser warum ich so aufgebracht bin. Außerdem sollte dein Stolz es nicht zulassen das dir so etwas angetan wird.*_

"Stolz ist irrelevant." Erwidert Seven in der für Kes inzwischen bekannten Art und Weise. * _Nein er ist wichtig, in Masen natürlich. Wenn man alles mit sich machen lässt nutzen das die Menschen nur noch mehr aus.*_ Ein Blitz flackert über die Sicht von Kes, gefolgt von einer Szene. B'Elanna stößt mehrfach mit ihrem Handballen gegen Sevens Schulterpanzer als diese plötzlich ausweicht und die Klingonin am Handgelenk packt.

"Stolz ist irrelevant." Wiederholt Seven schon fast stur. Dieses Verhalten hatte Kes in den letzten Tagen mehrfach beobachten können, die Worte entsprachen nicht den Taten oder den Gefühlen. Fast so als würde Seven versuchen durch das mantraartige Wiederholen von gewissen Schlüsselsätzen versuchen sich selbst zu konditionieren oder ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. * _Es ist in Ordnung Seven, die meisten Menschen schaffen es selbst am Ende ihres Lebens noch nicht Gefühle kontrollieren zu können. Du kannst nicht erwarten das du es innerhalb von ein paar Tagen schaffst.*_

"Ich bin Borg." Führt Seven ihren akustischen Monolog weiter, aber scheint wohl selbst zu erkennen wie irrational ihre Aussage ist. * _Richtig .. ich bin, nicht wir sind. Du warst Borg, du warst viel früher ein Mensch und jetzt bist du.. du. Was das alles beinhaltet kannst nur du entscheiden.*_

* * *

 **Gamma Schicht, Brücke**

Lieutenant Commander Tuvok sitzt mit einem Datapad in der Hand im Stuhl des Captains und liest die Sicherheitsberichte des Tages. Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse, aber dennoch nimmt er sich die Zeit jeden Zwischenfall sorgfältig zu prüfen. Nicht das Zeit gerade Mangelware wäre für den Vulkanier, die Gamma Schicht war bisher ähnlich ereignislos wie die Sicherheitsberichte.

Mit einem leisen Zischen öffnet sich der Turbolift und Neelix streckt unsicher seinen Kopf hervor. Nachdem sichergestellt ist das er nicht stört, macht er einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf die Brücke. "Umm .. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok Sir? Hätten sie einen Moment Zeit, es handelt sich um ein Sicherheitsproblem."

Tuvok blickt von dem Datapad auf und betrachtet den Talaxianer skeptisch. Es hatte schon zu oft vermeintliche Probleme gegeben die sich allerdings als Trivialitäten oder persönliche Angelegenheiten entpuppten. Dennoch würde er nie das Risiko eingehen einen möglichen Vorfall zu ignorieren nur weil der Überbringer zu oft falschen Alarm geschlagen hat. "Natürlich Mister Neelix. Was ist vorgefallen?"

"Umm nun .. ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das hier so offen ansprechen sollte Mister Vulkanier Sir. Ich möchte keine Panik auslösen." Er lässt seinen Blick von Tuvok zu den anderen Mitgliedern der Brückenbesatzung wandern, als er sich wieder auf den Lieutenant Commander fokussiert zuckt Neelix zusammen als er die leicht zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sieht. "Umm oder .. vielleicht auch nicht. Ähm.. also es geht um Kes, sie verhält sich in letzter Zeit sehr seltsam."

Tuvok starrt weiter in Richtung des nervösen Schiffkochs, als wenn er durch schiere Willenskraft Neelix dazu bringen könnte auf den Punkt zu kommen. Ensign Wildman, welche das Gespräch interessiert beobachtet kann sich hierbei ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

"Oh.. sie wollen bestimmt wissen inwiefern seltsam. Natürlich natürlich .. umm .. also sie ist ungeduldiger als sonst, schläft kaum noch und verbringt fast ihre ganze Zeit in Cargo Bay 2 bei dieser .. dieser .. nunja sie wissen schon." Etwas unsicher wie er den neuesten Gast der Voyager bezeichnen sollte fährt er fort. "Ich glaube sie hat Kes .." Er pausiert kurz, lehnt sich etwas nach vorne und flüstert dann halb. "..assimiliert!" Er lehnt sich nach hinten und reißt die Augen auf. "Jawohl! Das würde alles erklären. Diese .. diese .. Person hat meine Kes assimiliert mit irgend einer neuen Technik so das man keine .. keine dieser Borgauswüchse sieht." Er nickt mehrfach aufgeregt und seine Augen huschen zu den nahe stehenden Crewmitgliedern.

Samantha Wildman beginnt zu lachen aber kaschiert es schnell mit einem Husten und widmet sich sofort wieder ihrem Terminal. Tuvok einzige Reaktion besteht darin das er kurz die Augen schließt bevor er wieder das Wort erhebt. "Mister Neelix, ich versichere ihnen das Seven of Nine ständiger Überwachung untersteht und selbst wenn es ihr gelingen sollte ein Mitglied der Besatzung zu assimilieren würde es sofort sowohl den medizinischen als auch den Sicherheits Alarm auslösen. Des weiteren habe ich keinerlei verändertes Verhalten bei Miss Kes erkennen können."

"Vielleicht ist sie eine neue Art von Borg die .." Beginnt der Talaxianer, wird jedoch von einem abrupten Nein unterbrochen. Neelix runzelt die Stirn über das untypische Verhalten des Vulkaniers. _'Oh nein! Er muss auch bereits assimiliert worden sein.'_ Hastig macht er einen Schritt zurück in den Turbolift. "Oh.. umm.. ja sie haben wohl Recht, mein Fehler! Tut mir leid für die Störung, weitermachen!" Eine zischende Tür schließt sich vor ihm und er lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand des Turbolifts. "Deck 3, Quartier des Captains."

* * *

 **Kurz darauf im Quartier des Captains**

Kathryn liegt entspannt und auf gute Weise erschöpft in ihrem Bett und lässt den Tag an sich vorbei ziehen. _'Das Holoprogramm war ziemlich anspruchsvoll, ich hätte vermutlich die Einstellungen herunter stellen sollen. B'Elanna ist einfach viel fiter als ich, aber sie muss ja auch nicht den ganzen Tag lang Berichte bearbeiten..'_ Sie lacht kurz leise in den dunklen Raum. _'Nein das ist nicht fair.. sie hat auch sehr viel Arbeit als Chief Engineer. Ich sollte mir einfach mehr Zeit für mich nehmen, hoffentlich bleiben die nächsten Tage so ruhig .. oder Wochen.'_ Grinsend geht sie im Kopf alles durch was sie schon seit langem mal wieder machen wollte als plötzlich der Türsummer ertönt, gefolgt von der Stimme von Neelix über die Comanlage. "Captain? E-es tut mir leid wenn ich störe. Oh.. Neelix hier Ma'am, es .. es ist wichtig Captain."

Hastig schlüpft Kathryn aus dem Bett und in eine Robe. "Einen Moment." Sie wirft einen hastigen Blick in den Spiegel und geht dann festen Schrittes in Richtung Tür. "Herein."

"Captain wir haben ein Pr.. oh.. ähm." Neelix war sofort in den Raum gestürmt als er das herein hörte, in seiner Eile erkennt er erst nach ein paar Worten das der Captain nicht in ihrer allgegenwärtigen Uniform war. "E-es tut mir leid .. ich wollte nicht .. umm."

"Schon gut Neelix, ich habe noch nicht geschlafen. Worum geht es?"

"Ich komme gerade von der Brücke und wollte Mister Tuvok von Kes berichten .. allerdings bin ich wohl zu spät gekommen. Es hat ihn bereits erwischt Captain! Wir müssen schnell handeln bevor das ganze Schiff unter ihrer Gewalt steht!" Die Worte sprudeln nur so aus dem aufgebrachten Talaxianer und Kathryn ist sich beim besten Willen nicht sicher wovon er spricht.

"Erwischt? Was ist mit Tuvok? Und was hat das mit Kes zu tun.. Kes möchte das Schiff unter ihre Gewalt bringen?" Sie blinzelt verwirrt und blickt fragend in seine Richtung.

"Nein nein nicht Kes, Seven of Nine! U-und Tuvok.. er ist auch ein Borg, ganz sicher! Genau wie Kes, daher weiß ich das er auch einer sein muss verstehen sie Captain?" Der Captain verstand ganz und gar nicht, sie ist sich jedoch relativ sicher das wenn wirklich etwas so drastisches passiert wäre es bereits einen Alarm gegeben hätte. Tief durchatmend reibt sie sich die Augen und geht zum Replikator. "Neelix, setzen sie sich .. beruhigen sie sich und fangen sie noch einmal ganz von vorne an bitte." Mit einer frisch replizierten Tasse Kaffee in der Hand setzt sie sich auf die Couch neben den aufgebrachten Talaxianer.

Nach mehrfachem nachhaken und infragestellen bekommt Kathryn ein paar Minuten später heraus was er sagen will und versucht nun ohne dabei zu schmunzeln Neelix zu beruhigen. "Tuvok ist kein Borg.. Kes ist kein Borg.. Es ist alles in Ordnung Neelix, wirklich."

"Aber Captain! Kes verbringt kaum noch Zeit mit mir, sondern nur noch mit .. mit .. ihr, ich bin die Computerlogs durch gegangen. Sie ist teilweise den halben Tag in Cargo Bay 2.. oh Gott! Sie muss regenerieren! Ja das wird es sein! Oh Captain wir müssen etwas unternehmen." Aufrichtig besorgt nimmt er ihre Hand und blickt ihr in die Augen.

Kathryn muss wirklich ihr bestes tun um sich zusammen zu reißen, den sie will dem einfühlsamen Schiffskoch und Moraloffiziere nicht ins Gesicht lachen wenn dieser ihr gerade seine Ängste und Sorgen beichtet, so fehlgeleitet diese auch sein mochten. "Kes setzt sich in letzter Zeit viel für Seven of Nine ein und da es niemand anderes tut denkt sie vielleicht das sie alle ihre Zeit darin investieren muss. Sie könnte auch einfach eine Freundschaft mit ihr aufgebaut haben oder eine Art Lehrer für sie sein. Was auch immer genau die Gründe sein mögen ich bin mir sehr sehr sicher das weder Kes noch sonst irgendein Mitglied der Crew assimiliert wurde Neelix."

Sein Gesicht fällt besorgt in sich zusammen als er dies hört, offensichtlich ist diese Nachricht für ihn fast schlimmer als eine drohende Borginvasion. "Ich .. ich verstehe Captain, sie war nur so .. anders in letzter Zeit und wollte kaum noch mit mir reden ... Es tut mir leid das ich gestört habe." Er steht auf und geht mit schlurfenden Schritten aus dem Quartier des Captains nachdem er sich leise verabschiedet hat.

 _'Armer Kerl, er nimmt sich solche Dinge immer schnell zu Herzen.'_ Kathryn stellt ihre Tasse in den Recycler und setzt sich vor ihr Terminal. _'Da ich eh nicht schlafen werde in der nächsten Stunde kann ich genausogut mal ein wenig mehr über diese Borginvasion herausfinden.'_ Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen das schon das ganze Gespräch über hinaus wollte macht sie sich daran die Computerlogs durchzugehen.

Wie zu erwarten hat es keinerlei Sicherheitsverstöße in Cargo Bay 2 gegeben. Jede Person die Zugang erbeten hatte wurde vorher und nachher gescannt, jedoch gab es auch hier keinerlei Unstimmigkeiten. Allerdings hatte Neelix recht gehabt das Kes wirklich ungewöhnlich viel Zeit dort verbringt und abgesehen von ihr hatten nur Tuvok und anderes Sicherheitspersonal die Cargo Bay 2 in den letzten Wochen betreten. _'Hmm.. sollte ich Kes einmal darauf ansprechen?'_

Seufzend deaktiviert sie ihr Terminal und begibt sich wieder in Richtung des wartenden Bettes. _'Nein.. ich sollte mich nicht ihre persönlichen Belange einmischen, auch wenn es ein wenig .. ungewöhnlich ist. Vielleicht sollte ich Seven of Nine demnächst einen Besuch abstatten, eventuell ist sie ja inzwischen bereit ein richtiger Teil der Crew zu werden. Ich denke nicht das sie Kes etwas vormachen könnte, Borg sind nicht wirklich bewandert in subtilem Verhalten.'_ Sich der Robe entledigend legt sie sich wieder ins Bett und nimmt sich vor morgen nach ihrer Schicht die Umbauarbeiten in Cargo Bay 2 zu begutachten.


	5. Freiwillig

**Cargo Bay 2, Beginn der Beta Schicht, January 8. 2374**

Für Kes fühlt es sich alles falsch an. Die dutzend Menschen, die hellen Lichter, die Stimmen. Dies war ihr Rückzugsort gewesen in den letzten Tagen und nun wurde er gestört, entweiht. Wenn sie es könnte würde sie sofort gehen und erst wieder kommen wenn alles wieder ruhiger wäre, aber sie hat Zweifel das Seven mit der Situation zurecht kommen würde. _'Sie hat schon mehrfach Mitglieder des Beta Engineering Teams von ihrem Platz verscheucht um selber die Änderungen vorzunehmen, ist sie vielleicht genau so darauf bedacht das es hier möglichst schnell wieder ruhig ist? Oder projizieren ich schon wieder zu viel von mir auf sie? Eventuell treibt auch nur ihre Borg effizienz ihr Handeln an und die Crew ist einfach zu langsam.'_

Der Blick der Ocampa ruht auf Seven of Nine, diese erklärt einem Ensign gerade die Spezifikationen für die Energieversorgung ihres Alcoven. Anscheinend gibt es ein Problem und der Ensign ruft quer durch die Halle nach Lieutenant Torres worauf hin diese ebenso laut zurückschreit das sie noch einen Moment braucht _._ Mit schnellen Schritten geht Kes hinüber zu dem Ensign und erkundigt sich wo das Problem liegt.

"Umm.. ich glaube ich darf mit ihnen nicht darüber sprechen. Sie haben keine Sicherheitsberechtigung der Stufe A4 oder?" Der Mann mittleren Alters versucht dies höfflich zu formulieren, aber Kes spürt seine Ungeduld und Arroganz. Er ist es leid von dieser 'Borg Drone' korrigiert zu werden und nun mischt sich auch noch die 'durchgeknallte Blondine' ein.

Kes stuzt, sie hatte gar nicht erst versucht seine Gedanken zu lesen. Sie waren einfach da, wie gesproche Wörter die man zwangsweise hört. _'Oder vielleicht lässt der Stress mich die Kontrolle verlieren und ich habe unterbewusst seine Gedanken wissen wollen? Nein ... es muss ein weiterer Schritt in meiner Entwicklung sein, ich sollte mit Mister Tuvok sprechen. Es muss noch weitere Techniken geben um ..'_

"Miss?" Der Ensign unterbricht ihren Gedankenstrom und sie lächelt verlegen. "Nein.. nein ich habe keine Berechtigung. Ich wollte nur fragen ob ich vielleicht bei der Kommunikation helfen kann, Seven ist leicht miszuverstehen." Kalte graue Augen wandern zwischen den beiden hin und her, wartend, analysierend.

"Ich denke nicht das hier ein Misverständnis vorliegt, die Drone hat sehr deutlich gemacht was sie von mir und meiner Arbeit hält. Allerdings bin ich mit diesen Arbeiten beauftragt worden und nicht sie.. oder sie." Er blickt erst zu Seven dann zurück zu Kes.

"Ich verstehe, kann ich Seven für einen Moment mitnehmen?" Augenblicklich spürt sie seine Antwort und noch bevor er seine Zustimmung ausdrücken kann leitet Kes Seven in Richtung Eingang.

*Ich weiß wie schwierig es ist mit der Crew auszukommen, aber es ist ungemein wichtig das du es versuchst.* Kes unterbricht kurz die Verbindung als sie spürt wie die vertraute Presänz von Captain Janeway sich ihnen nähert. *Vor allem in den nächsten Minuten..*

* * *

Die Eingangstür öffnet sich mit einem leisen Zischen und der Captain betritt mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck die Cargo Bay 2. Sie lässt ihren Blick schweifen und begutachtet wie weit die Arbeiten nach einer kompletten Arbeitsschicht vorangekommen sind. Die Beleuchtung war wiederhergestellt, Wandpanele neu repliziert und ein Großteil der nicht reperablen Komponenten entfernt. Nun lag anscheinend der Fokus der Arbeiten an der Verlegung der Alcoven in eine der Ecken der Cargo Bay um die Lagerkapazität des Raumes durch seinen neuen Gast nicht zu sehr einzuschränken.

Zufrieden mit der Engineering Crew wendet sich Captain Janeway zu Kes und Seven die nahe der Eingangstür stehen und scheinbar in ein Gespräch vertieft sind. _'Ein Gespräch bei dem sie nicht die Lippen bewegen.. Kes sollte es eigentlich besser wissen als ihre Fähigkeiten so öffentlich zu zeigen, das verunsichert die Crew nur noch mehr. Sie könnten wenigstens so tun als wenn sie irgend etwas anderes machen würden.'_

Kathryn schürzt kurz überlegend die Lippen und geht dann festen Schrittes zu den beiden. "Kes, Seven of Nine, verläuft so weit alles reibungslos?"

"Ja Captain." "Ja.. Captain."

"Gut, gut und wie gefallen ihnen die Änderungen?" Sie wendet sich bei der Frage bewusst in Richtung Seven. _'Hrmm.. ich habe Probleme dabei sie richtig anzusprechen, Seven of Nine rollt nicht so wirklich von der Zunge, vielleicht einfach Seven? Hmm .. nein das klingt zu informell. Miss Hansen? Es wäre passend, schließlich lautet so ihr Name.. den sie allerdings seit 20 Jahren nicht genutzt hat.'_

Als diese Gedanken in Kathryn eine Antwort suchen lächelt Kes warm in ihre Richtung, wendet allerdings schnell ihren Blick ab als sie den irritierten Blick des Captains bemerkt. Seven bekommt ihrerseits von alle dem nichts mit und versucht ihr bestes .. locker .. zu wirken. Ein Begriff den Kes wohl von Lieutenant Paris assimiliert hatte, so mutmaßt jedenfalls die Borg.

"Die Änderungen sind .. zufriedenstellend." Der Captain nickt und will gerade weitersprechen als Seven fortfährt. "Die verstärkte Beleuchtung sollte Verletzungen unachtsamer Crewmitglieder verringern."

Kathryn lächelt herzlich. "Ja das sollte es."

"Die Abwesenheit von scharfem metalischem Material sollte die selbe Wirkung haben." Ergänzt Seven und verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Rücken.

"Ja, da bin ich mir sicher.." Erwiedert Kathryn mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu einer über Gesicht strahlenden Kes.

"Desweiteren ist es für die Effektivität des Schiffes von Vorteil den Lagerplatz dieser Cargo Bay in größerem Maß auszunutzen."

"Ja..." Nun sichtlich verstört wendet sich Kathryn komplett zu Kes die sogleich beginnt die Situation zu erklären.

"Ich habe Seven versucht zu erklären das eine ausführlichere Antwort bei der Crew meist positivere Reaktionen hervor ruft als ihre bisherigen Antworten. Das macht sie gut nicht war?" Die Ocampa schaut lächelnd zwischen dem Captain und Seven hin und her.

"Nun .. ja.. das tut sie, erm ich meine ja das tun sie Seven .. of Nine." Stammelt der Captain als sich wieder in Richtung der Borg wendet. "Ich war mir nicht bewusst das sie überhaupt ein Interesse daran haben besser mit der Crew auszukommen."

"Nicht direkt, aber es dient der Effizienz und Kes ist der Meinung das es ebenfalls förderlich für die Moral wäre... welche anscheinend ebefalls relevant sein soll."

"Ich schätze ihre Ehrlichkeit, sie hätten genauso gut versuchen können mich in der Hinsicht zu täuschen." Seven setzt an zu antworten, hält dann aber kurz inne als Kes diskret hinter dem Captain den Kopf schüttelt.

"Und ja es hilft der Moral wenn alle miteinander gut auskommen, was nicht nur für die Effizienz wichtig ist sondern auch für das Wohlbefinden." Fährt der Captain fort, sich sehr wohl bewusst wie normalerweise die Antwort der Borg ausfallen würde. _'Wohlbefinden ist nicht relevant. Wenn sie jetzt etwas anderes sagt liegt das wohl an dem Einfluss von Kes.. ich sollte lieber unter vier Augen mit ihr sprechen.'_

"Ich denke wir sollten dieses Gespräch später in meinem Bereitschaftsraum fortsetzen, 1800. Jetzt müssen sie mich allerdings entschuldigen, ich habe gerade einen Chief Engineer entdeckt die eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte." Schmunzelnd wendet sich Captain Janeway ab und geht in Richtung B'Elanna. "Oh.. und nur sie Miss Hansen, ich würde gerne mit ihnen alleine sprechen." Wirft Kathryn noch über ihre Schulter und spürt geradezu die Abneigung von Kes in ihre Richtung strahlen.

* * *

"B'Elanna, ich hätte nicht gedacht das die Dekoration der Cargo Bay in ihr Aufgabengebiet fällt.. und das in ihrer Freizeit." Kathryn lächelt zur Klingonin die etwas beschämt dreinblickt während sie antwortet. "Ich wollte nur sicherstellen das mit den Leitungen alles sicher abläuft, diese Alcoven benötigen eine Menge Energie.. da kann immer etwas schiefgehen."

 _'Hmm.. das mag wohl stimmen aber dennoch könnte jedes Mitglied von B'Elannas Alpha Team diese Arbeit genauso gut durchführen... da muss noch mehr dahinter stecken.'_ Kathryn hebt ungläubig eine Augenbraue und starrt den Lieutant vor sich an.

"Was?" Reagiert B'Elanna vielleicht etwas zu patzig und rudert sofort zurück. "Ich meine .. es kann nicht schaden das ich hier aushelfe oder? Ich hatte eh gerade nichts besseres zu tun."

"Es kann sehr wohl schaden wenn sie weiterhin die Crew gegen Seven of.. ich meine Miss Hansen aufhetzen." Kathryn beobachtet genau die Reaktion auf ihre Worte. _'Ihren menschlichen Namen zu nutzen sollte helfen sie menschlicher wirken zu lassen, auch wenn gerade B'Elanna damit ein Problem haben könnte.'_

"Captain ich hetze niema.. Miss Hansen?" Verwirrt blickt sie in Richtung des Captains, als diese jedoch nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckt redet B'Elanna weiter. "Umm .. ich wollte sagen das ich niemanden aufhetze.. ich bin nur hier um zu helfen .."

"Ich hoffe dabei bleibt es. Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst wie schwierig diese Situation für die Crew ist und vor allem für sie, aber niemand erwartet das das Leben als Offizier der Sternenflotte ein leichtes ist nicht wahr?"

"Ja Ma'am.." Murmelt B'Elanna und widmet sich wieder den Umbauarbeiten.

* * *

 **Bereitschaftsraum des Captains, 1800**

"Herein." Ruft Captain Janeway in Richtung Tür und fast auf die Sekunde genau betritt Seven of Nine den Raum. _'Miss Hansen..'_ Korrigiert sich Kathryn.

Seven stellt sich mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen vor dem Tisch des Captains kerzengerade hin. "Captain."

"Miss Hansen, sie müssen nicht Haltung annehmen, ich wollte nur mit ihnen reden." Kathryn steht auf und deutet auf eine Couch bevor sie selbst darauf Platz nimmt.

"Ich bevorzuge zu stehen."

"Es wäre unhöflich zu stehen während ich hier sitze und mit ihnen spreche. Natürlich könnten wir auch beide mitten im Raum stehen während wir uns unterhalten.. allerdings muss ich gestehen das der Tag anstrengender war als gedacht, da klingt sitzen ein wenig ansprechender."

Skeptisch betrachtet Seven die Sitzgelegenheit, blickt hinüber zu Captain Janeway und dann wieder auf den freien Platz. Nach kurzem zögern setzt sie sich etwas unbeholfen auf die Couch.

"Sehr schön, ist doch gleich viel entspannter oder etwa nicht?" Kathryn lächelt in ihre Richtung kann jedoch keinerlei Anzeichen für Entspannung auf Sevens Gesicht erkennen, wenn überhaupt etwas an Emotion dann wohl am ehesten etwas das unbehagen ähnelt.

"Es ist .. akzeptabel." Kommt die knappe Antwort der Borg und Kathryn entscheidet sich dafür sofort zum Kern der Sache zu kommen da ihr Gast wohl noch einige Probleme mit sozialen Situationen wie dieser hier hat. "Ich möchte mit ihnen über ihre Zukunft an Bord meines Schiffes sprechen. Ihre Ankunft war .. ungewöhnlich und ich musste bisher viele Dinge tun die normalerweise bei einem neuen Mitglied unserer kleinen Gemeinschaft nicht nötig gewesen wären, dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen."

"Es ist keine Entschuldigung nötig, jedes andere Verhalten wäre Farlässig gewesen."

 _'Das sagt sie nicht einfach so daher .. das meint sie wirklich. Ganz wie Kes gesagt hat, sie versteht mit absoluter Klarheit warum ich mich dazu entschieden habe dieses .. Ding.. in sie einbauen zu lassen und sie macht mir keinen Vorwurf daraus.'_ Etwas unbehaglich lässt Kathryn ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen während sie weiter spricht.

"Nichts desto trotz ist es .. unschön, abgelaufen. Ihre Hilfe bei den Reperaturen und Modifikation haben uns sehr geholfen, Kes berichtet mir täglich von ihren Fortschritten und wir könnten uns glücklich schätzen sie als Teil unserer Crew zu haben. Und wie haben wir uns dafür bisher revanchiert? Mit einer Unterkunft in einer halb zerstörten Cargo Bay und .." Kopfschüttelnd bricht Captain Janeway den Satz ab und fixiert ihren Blick wieder auf Seven. "Es tut mir leid, wirklich. Egal ob es nun das richtige war oder nicht es tut mir leid."

Sevens graue Augen erwiedern den Blick, zeigen jedoch keinerlei Reaktion auf diese offenen und ehrlichen Worte des Captains.

"Nun.. worauf ich hinaus will ist das wir von nun an anders mit ihnen umgehen werden und ich ihnen anbieten möchte ein regulärer Teil der Schiffsbesatzung zu werden, sofern sie dies den wünschen."

"Unter welchen Bedingungen?"

"Nun.. sie werden keinen Rang haben, sondern ein freier Mitarbeiter sein der unterstützend aushilft. Ihnen würde ein Quartier zugeteilt werden, Replikatorrationen und Holodek Privilegien. Genau wie jedes andere Mitglied der Crew."

"Was wen ich beabsichtige das Schiff zu verlassen?" Fragt die Borg kühl.

"Möchten sie das?" Kathryn wird bei der Frage unwohl, den genau dies ist einer der Schwachstellen in ihrer Argumentation. _'Ich kann sie nicht einfach so auf einem Planeten aussetzen. Sie ist zwar inzwischen genesen und könnte lange genug überlegen bis ein Borgschiff sie abholt, aber es wäre dennoch ein Risiko für das Schiff.'_

"Nein."

'Warum fragst du dann? Hrmpf .. sie will vielleicht nur herausfinden wie sehr sie mir trauen kann. Verständlich.. aus ihrer Sicht hat die Menschheit sie mehrfach verraten, auch wenn das primär Chakoteys Schuld war.' Ihre Uniform ein wenig zurechrückend überlegt sie sich die nächsten Worte genau bevor sie weiter spricht. "Also haben sie Interesse Mitglied der Crew zu werden? Sie könnten auch als unbeteiligter Civilist mit uns reisen, doch wäre es schade um ihre Talente."

"Ja."

 _'Das muss die nüchternste Loyalitätsbekennung gewesen sein die ich jemals gehört habe, aber ich habe dennoch ein gutes Gefühl bei ihr. Sie weis es einfach nicht besser, denk immer dran Kathryn sie ist eigentlich nur ein Kind. Eine sehr junge Annika Hansen bevor sie von den Borg assimiliert wurde, ab diesem Zeitpunkt hat sie sich emotional nicht weiter entwickeln können .. oder?'_

"Gut, das hör ich gerne. Lassen sie sich ein paar Tage Zeit um sich mit dem Schiff vertraut zu machen, danach können wir uns darüber unterhalten in welchem Feld sie tätig werden möchten." Mit einem Lächeln steht Captain Janeway auf und schüttelt, nachdem Seven ebenfalls etwas mühsam aufgestanden ist, ihre Hand. "Willkommen an Board der Voyager Miss Hansen."


End file.
